


Dinner Theatre

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, SVU Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is going to her uncle's benefit dinner, but she needs a date. Knowing far too well the power that Judge Bill Harriman has, Casey, Abbie and Serena want to go with her, determined to fight each other. As Judges Donnelly and Petrovsky debate over who is going to accompany the esteemed ADA, the members of the 1-6 know that there's only one person Alex wants to take: Olivia. The only problem is the little fight the two had a week before, leaving each determined not to speak to one another. When a serial pedophile takes Alex hostage, will they ever get the chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: Cabenson; slight Elizabeth Donnelly & Lena Petrovsky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own L &O: SVU or any of its characters. Ownership goes to Dick Wolf, NBC and USA Network...but mostly Dick Wolf. I threw in a couple OCs because I needed to add my own spin. To my knowledge, the name of the restaurant is also made up.**

**Spoilers: Mentions of Season 5, episode 4 "Loss" with a slight difference, that being Alex never went into WitSec or "died."**

**A/N: This is rated T due to language and minor violence, as well as femslash.  I want to thank Cabenson82 for letting me bounce ideas off of them. Thanks, it really helped :) And now without further ado, my story…oh, wait, summary, I knew that!**

**Chapter 1**

"You know what I think,  _Detective_?" Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot's heels could be heard clicking against the floor in her office as she paced in front of her desk, her phone pressed up against her ear as she continued to speak to the voicemail, "I think that you're being a pig-headed bitch by not returning my phone calls! If you would just take the time to call me back one of these times maybe we could resolve this," she took a calming breath before speaking again, her voice noticeably less agitated, "Call me when you get this, Liv. Please. It's really important."

With a sigh, she clicked her phone shut. How many times would she have to call this woman to make her understand that she needed to talk to her? In less than four days, she would have to go to her uncle's benefit dinner (the one he hosted EVERY damn year to impress Congressmen and other judges alike) with no date. She had considered asking Olivia a week ago when she first got the invitation, but then they had that huge blow up in the Squad room…

_It was late, possibly nearing closer to nine then either of them had realized. The Squad room had been empty, and Alex had been lucky enough to catch the brunette detective before she left for the night. Unfortunately, before she had been able to ask the question, the squad's newest case had come up, which once again led to an argument._

" _I don't know why I even bother coming to you for warrants when you turn me down every single damn time, Alex!" Olivia's voice held an edge of malice and contempt, her normal warm brown eyes cold, while she stood with her arms folded across her chest._

_Alex matched her stance, silk shirt be damned, "It's not every time, Olivia; it's when you can't get enough evidence for me to go to a judge with."_

" _Bullshit!" Olivia snapped back._

" _No, it's not bullshit!" Alex's eyes flared as her anger got the best of her. "I've told you before: YOU have to bring me evidence that's more than circumstantial!"_

" _How the hell can we do that when YOU don't give us a warrant when we need one?"_

_Alex's eyes narrowed momentarily behind her glasses, "I'm done arguing with you, Detective."_

" _Like hell you are!" Olivia growled out as she latched a hand onto the blonde's briefcase just as Alex went to grab it._

" _Give me my briefcase." the blonde said, raising her voice slightly as she tried to pull it out of the brunette's grasp._

" _No," Olivia spat as she secured her hold on the item._

" _Stop acting like a child, Olivia."_

" _Stop being so demanding, Alex." The brunette shot back._

" _You're such a controlling bitch, Olivia! It's no wonder you can't hold a relationship!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself._

_She watched as a look of hurt crossed the detective's face before being masked with anger. Before she could apologize, the briefcase was thrust back at her._

" _At least I'm not an Ice Queen, Counselor," Olivia spat out as she spun on her heels to grab her leather jacket, "I may be a 'controlling bitch,' but at least I don't scare everyone off with one look!"_

_Before Alex could reply, Olivia was out the doors of the 16th precinct._

She had royally screwed herself over; now she was going to have to go by herself and get asked  _once again_ why she couldn't just get over this  _phase_  and find a man. Maybe she should just ask Trevor to accompany her. A shudder ripped through her.

"Oh, God, no!" she nearly shouted. "One night was enough!"

"One night enough for what, Cabot?" a voice came from behind her.

A light blush tinted her cheeks as she turned around and met the stares of both Judge Donnelly and Judge Petrovsky. When she didn't reply, Lena spoke up,

"Obviously, Liz, she's talking about a night with Detective Benson."

Hearing the teasing quality in the shorter judge's tone, Alex frowned, "As if."

Despite the comment, twin smirks sat on the judges' lips as they stepped into the room.

Liz smiled at the ADA, "How about some dinner, Alex? Our treat."

"Uh," Alex blinked once, trying to hide her surprise by the offer, "dinner sounds great."

"Wonderful. Let's go then," the brunette judge said, turning on her heels, "There's this nice Italian restaurant a few blocks from here."

* * *

Detective Olivia Benson let out a sigh as she listened to yet another message from Alex; she debated calling her back, but she was still raw from their encounter last week. Deleting the message from her phone, she turned her attention back to the case file on her desk. This case had been grinding on her since they had closed it a month ago. The perp, a man named James Rosenfield, had kidnapped then viciously raped and murdered four little girls over the span of 2 years and had been in the process of kidnapping a fifth when they had caught him. He was currently serving 25 to life at Rikers Island. The thing that had continued to nag at her had happened after the verdict had been read.

_She sat in the chair next to Elliot as the verdict was read and discreetly watched their lovely ADA as she took in a subtle breath in relief, and she found herself breathing one as well; the little girls finally got justice. As Judge Donnelly thanked the jury and dismissed the courtroom, she told the bailiff to take away Rosenfield; the assailant took a step towards Alex before he was led out. Her first instinct was to move to the blonde's side, but the bailiff took ahold of him._

" _Watch your back, Counselor," Rosenfield spat._

" _Excuse me?" Alex responded tersely._

" _I said to watch your back. Look over your shoulder. Don't let your guard down."_

_Alex didn't even bat an eyelash as she flippantly replied, "You aren't in a position to threaten me, Mr. Rosenfield. And you never will be."_

_As the bailiff began to lead him away, Rosenfield spoke once again, "That cartel should've shot your pretty little mouth off."_

_That time she noticed Alex flinch, albeit just barely._

" _You ok?" she asked as she took a step towards the blonde._

_Alex turned and offered a small smile, "I am," she turned back to the People's table as she finished gathering her notes before turning back to her, "Thanks for asking, Detective."_

_She merely nodded in reply._

Rosenfield had mentioned the shooting that had nearly claimed Alex's life. It was the way that he had advised her to watch her back that worried her. Two years ago, a Columbian drug cartel had hired a hit man to take out the ADA because she had been prosecuting a known associate. Luckily, the bastard had been a bad shot. Even though the bullet nearly tore through the ADA's shoulder, and she could've bled out in her arms, it could've been a lot worse. It took a least a month for the wound to heal before she had been allowed back in the DA's office. Even after two years, her temporary replacement, ADA Casey Novak, had stayed on to take over the caseload. But Rosenfield had been in Florida at the time of the assassination attempt, so how could he have known about it? It hadn't been that publicized...

"Liv?"

Elliot's voice brought her from her thoughts, "Yeah?"

"Geez Liv, get your head out of the clouds. We're going to head over to McMullen's for a drink. You coming?"

Looking down at the file, she sighed, "Yeah, sure, why not."

Grabbing her leather jacket, she quickly followed Elliot, Munch and Fin out the doors.

* * *

Alex slid into the booth opposite of the two judges, trying to ignore the memories of the last time she'd been at this restaurant with Olivia. It was a working dinner, but it had still been one of the best nights that she'd had in a long time.

After ordering a drink, she leaned back in the booth to survey the menu. Her eyes were drawn to the dish that Olivia had gotten last time, and she immediately settled on that as her meal. Truthfully, she'd wish it was Olivia sitting across from her…

"Are you going to share your thoughts, Alex, or are you going to keep them to yourself?" Liz asked after they had ordered and the waitress had taken their menus.

"What?" the younger blonde blinked, the other blonde's voice snapping her from her thoughts, "Oh, it's nothing."

"Is this about your uncle's benefit dinner, Alexandra?" Petrovsky weighed in.

The brunette gently placed her left hand over top of Liz's right, which rested between them; Alex noticed how instead of moving her hand off, Donnelly took a hold of it, caressing it lightly, and that's when the pieces began to fall into place. Without thinking, she blurted, "You two are a couple?!"

Liz smirked, "No, I do this with all my female co-workers."

"But…but…when…" Alex stumbled over her words, which the two judges found humorous.

"We've made the great Alexandra Cabot speechless," Lena said with a smile. "That's a first."

"We've been together for almost 20 years, give or take a month." Liz responded to her outburst. "Now, I believe Lena asked you a question, Alex."

"My uncle is insisting that I bring a date this year," Alex acquiesced, "I would rather not go."

"Because you want to go with Detective Benson, but you two had a disagreement, and you're both too stubborn to see past it?" Liz questioned.

At that moment, the waitress brought out their food, which let Alex try to wrap her mind around the fact that Liz seemed to know exactly what was on her mind. After the waitress left, Alex sighed and took a sip of her wine.

"They didn't have enough evidence for a search warrant. I told her so, and she got pissed."

"She eventually got the evidence, correct?" Alex regarded Liz with a small nod, so the judge continued, "Now you two have to make up and go to the dinner together."

"Casey, Abbie and Serena are fighting over which of them I'll choose."

Lena scoffed, "They're just trying to rattle your cage. I doubt any of them want to get in Detective Benson's way."

"Way of what? Yelling me to death?"

Liz smiled, "Her over-protectiveness, Alex. Lord knows Detective Benson is as vicious as a rattlesnake when it comes to you."

"She's vicious all right," the ADA muttered before turning her attention to Petrovsky, "If you two have been together for that long, how was it that you were allowed to be the judge of the SVU cases?"

"Our personal relationship never interfered with our professional one," Lena supplemented with a rare smile, "We have a strict, no-talking-about-work-at-home policy."

"Now if only you and Benson could work that out," Liz said after taking a sip of her wine, "There would be far less tension in your office and the squad room."

"And the courtroom," Petrovsky added.

"As if she'd ever want to talk about anything but work," Alex responded with a sigh.

"Sounds like you two need a week away from work shacked up in bed."

Petrovsky's comment sent her into a near coughing fit, as she had been in the process of swallowing a fork-full of food, "Excuse me?"

"She's right, you know. It worked wonders for us," Alex bit back a groan of embarrassment and went to reply when her cell vibrated in her pocket.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm expecting this call." She said before gracefully standing and heading off to the restroom; in her mind, she knew that it wouldn't be Olivia calling but her heart hoped it would be the beautiful brunette.

"'It worked wonders for us?"' Lena questioned with a small chuckle, watching the younger blonde's retreating form.

Liz pressed a kiss to the back of the woman's hand, "Oh hush. Just because we were never shacked up for an entire week doesn't mean the sex didn't work."

Lena went to respond, when Liz's demeanor changed and she pulled out her cell, unlocking it. She typed in her voicemail number and listened for a few moments before hanging up.

Lena took her hand, "What's wrong?"

"Trouble." Liz replied, stroking her hand in a calming and loving gesture.

* * *

Safely inside the restroom, Alex unlocked her phone and listened to her voicemail.

_Miss Cabot, this is Judge Donnelly's secretary, Allison. We've just been informed that James Rosenfield has escaped from Riker's Island. Judge Donnelly has already been informed._

Great. Just great. Just what she needed.

* * *

Olivia had just sat the drinks down at the table when her cellphone chirped. Unclipping it and seeing the number for one of her favorite judges, she accepted the call, "Benson."

"Detective Benson, Judge Donnelly. We have a situation."

She stood next to the table, her demeanor changing, "What seems to be the problem, Judge Donnelly?"

She had added the Judge's name to alleviate her team's fears, but it did nothing to alleviate her own.

"That case from a month ago. Rosenfield."

"I remember," And she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"He's escaped from Rikers. I don't know how, I just know that he did."

"Alex?" she asked, more out of her concern for the prosecutor, forgetting that she was still mad at the blonde.

"Arrangements can be made as soon as possible. Would you like to meet Lena and I at Italy's Best?"

"Near the DA's office? I'm on my way. Give me five minutes, and I'll be there."

"See you soon, Detective."

"Right," She disconnected the call and stood, "Gotta go, guys."

"What's goin' on, Liv?" Fin asked.

"Rosenfield escaped from Rikers. Donnelly thinks he'll come after Cabot." She explained before she turned on her heel, "Cell's on if you need anything."

As they watched her walk away, Munch frowned, "How come no one calls one of us when Cabot's in trouble?"

"Because Liv's too damn protective," Elliot answered with a wiry smirk.

* * *

 

Alex took a breath and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. As much as she loved – no, scratch that – enjoyed Olivia's protective side, she had no patience for it, not today. That she was nervous about the prospect of seeing the brunette detective worried her. There was no guarantee, she reminded herself, that Liz would actually call her.

"Of course she'll call her," she mused aloud, "Who wouldn't?"

The motive for the call was there. Olivia Benson was the lead detective. With a low sigh, she took one last look in the mirror and then headed out the door.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Hime**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Entering the restaurant, Olivia spotted the two judges at a nearby booth. A quick check of her watch, a few quick words to the waitress and a flash of her badge and she was on her way over to them.

"I was under the assumption that it was just you two," she said upon seeing the third set of dinnerware. "Is Alex already here?"

"She got a call about five minutes ago," Liz replied, "Come sit and we'll fill you in."

Sliding into the booth opposite the judges, she nodded, "You think the call she got was the same one you got?" she asked, glancing at the older blonde.

"We're sure of it."

"So this isn't some mix-up from Rikers?"

"It doesn't seem so," Lena answered with a small frown.

"I don't think Alex is going to enjoy a protective detail."

"No," the attorney said as she returned to the table, "she isn't."

The ADA stood at the end of the table, refusing a glance at the detective, her arms crossed over her chest with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Welcome back, Alexandra, we thought you got lost."

Dismissing the comment as a non-rhetorical question and sliding into the booth beside Olivia, Alex frowned, "I don't need a protective detail. We don't even know that he's after me."

"You don't find it odd that you received a call?" Olivia asked.

"No, I…" she began, only to be interrupted.

"I don't even think the Captain got a call, Alex."

Turning to face the brunette, the younger blonde frowned, "That doesn't mean he won't get one, Olivia."

Before Olivia could reply, Liz spoke up, "This will only be until Friday or Saturday, Alex. Not long at all."

"I can't wait until Saturday, Liz!" Alex hissed, her head whipping around to glare at her former boss.

Olivia regarded her carefully before responding, "Hot date, Alex?"

"No." Alex replied, her anger burning bright. She took another sip of her wine before sighing, "I'm not going to need a protective detail, Liv. This isn't like you and Plummer."

"Plummer wasn't out to kill me." Olivia said in a warning tone.

"And Rosenfield isn't out to kill me." Alex agreed before standing, "I've got files to go over, reports that need written, and God knows what else before tomorrow. Thanks for dinner, Liz, Lena. We'll have to do it again sometime."

The three watched her go. Lena waited until she was out of earshot to comment, "Stubborn isn't she?"

"Too damn stubborn, if you'd ask me." Olivia replied before standing and taking the same route the ADA had taken moments before.

"You'd think that they hadn't even been fighting," Liz commented as she and Lena stood.

"Agreed," Lena smiled before a small frown graced her lips, and she asked in a concerned tone, "You're taking protective detail too, right?"

Liz smiled, "As long as you're going to."

"Always."

* * *

 

"Alex," Olivia called out, catching sight of the retreating blonde walking down the street, "Alex, wait!"

Cursing softly at the blatant dismissal, the detective jogged up to catch her. Alex pulled her jacket closer to her, walking briskly. There was no cab that would stop for her.  _Of course no one would when I really need them to. Any other damn day, they'll pull right up_. Feeling rather than hearing the brunette get closer to her, she sighed.

"Damn it, Olivia, leave me alone."

"Come on, Lex, it won't hurt to have a detail for a couple of…"

"I don't have time, Liv!" the blonde scowled, turning on her heel to glare at the detective. "I don't need some pompous buffoon…"

"Not some pompous buffoon. Me."

"No," Alex said, glaring coldly.

"No?" came the echo.

"I don't need you to protect me, Olivia."

"Alex…"

"I don't  _want_ your protection," the blonde rattled on, ignoring Olivia's attempt to intervene, "I'm not some charity case that you can help! I'm not a victim," she turned to walk away, "And I don't need you."

"Alex," the brunette reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her gently around to face her, "please. At least for tonight."

"I said no, Olivia. Now let me go." She growled out.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why are you so damn persistent?" she shot back, wrenching her arm free, "You wouldn't even be here if Liz hadn't called you."

Olivia frowned, "Alex…"

"You've barely acknowledged my presence since last week."

"I don't see you trying to acknowledge me, Lex."

"I've left dozens of voicemails, Olivia!" Blue eyes darkened with anger, "I've texted you nearly every spare second I've had! I've  _tried_  to get your attention, but you're too stubborn to listen!"

Anger flashed through chocolate-colored eyes, "It's not my fault that you insulted me!"

"We're making a scene on a sidewalk for Christ's sake, Olivia!" Alex said, noticing the numerous people staring.

"I would rather make a scene here," came the reply, "That way everyone knows why I'm so pissed!"

She felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, "I'm done with this conversation, and I'm done with you!"

Shoving her way past the people that were gawking at them, the blonde hurried down the street. With a small sigh, she turned the corner, her heels clicking loudly as she walked.  _The nerve of that woman! To think that I was trying to get her attention! I might as well take Casey up on that offer for drinks. Or was that a come-on? No, she's not really interested. She just wants Uncle Bill to recognize her. Agh, Olivia Benson is such a…_

"Alex, look out!"

Before she could do anything, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off of the road just as a sedan went blowing past, which, in its hurry, had managed to spray her lower body with water. In an attempt to risk becoming completely soaked with water, she had slipped while trying to regain her footing and propelled backwards, sending both her and Olivia to the sidewalk.

Olivia registered the blonde as she fell into her body, and she quickly shifted so that she'd take the brunt of the fall, the end result being that Alex was straddling her waist (she silently thanked God that Alex was wearing pants and not a skirt), her legs on either side of her stomach, her hands on her shoulders, facing her, while she still had her own arms securely on her hips. Now this was a very comfortable position to be in while lying on a bed; the same could not be said while occupying a concrete sidewalk in the middle of New York City. Especially as a Detective for the Sex Crimes Unit and the ADA for the Sex Crimes Unit.  _Then again_ , she mused,  _the only thing worse than falling was having…_

"You would think that they would wait until they got home, wouldn't you, Liz?"

_Witnesses._  Staring up at the two judges, she tried to smile, but the way Alex had hastily moved off of her didn't help.

"In my defense, I was trying to save her from getting flattened by a deranged driver." She said as she stood, addressing the older women.

"And yet you still managed to get her wet." Liz commented with a smirk.

_What?_ She whipped her head around, taking in the ADA's disheveled appearance. Water was dripping from the woman's pants and an adorable scowl adorned her face, "Didn't mean to get you so dirty, Counselor."

"Whatever. I'm going home."

"Let me walk you to your apartment, at least."

"Olivia…"

"I don't need you getting flattened by a wandering car."

With a sigh, the ADA gave a slight nod, signaling her approval. Smiling, she turned to face the judges, "You two had better get home too."

"Trust us, Detective; we won't have nearly as much fun as you two had a few moments ago." Lena said with a smile.

Bidding a final farewell to the judges, she and Alex began the journey back to Alex's apartment.

* * *

_Stalking her was the easy part_ , James Rosenfield thought to himself as he watched the two younger women from the red Camaro.  _It's getting her alone that's going to be the hard part_. With a small smirk, he looked over at the small pistol. If he got a good shot, Detective Benson would die a painless death. Enough to immobilize ADA Cabot just long enough to grab her. He focused on the two again as he put the car into gear. Let the games begin.

* * *

 

"So you knew that they were together?" she asked, her eyes staring straight ahead.

With her peripheral vision, she saw Liv nod, "Yeah. I've known for a few years now. Around the time you started at SVU."

"How'd you find out?"

"I was walking from your office when I noticed the door to Donnelly's office was open."

"What were they doing in there?"

"She and Petrovsky were making out like horny teenagers."

She stopped walking and looked at her with a small smirk, "I'm calling your bluff, Detective."

"Ok, ok, so they were sitting on Liz's couch."

"Doing what?"

"Liz was going over some papers, and Lena was reading over some notes for a seminar that she was giving." Olivia responded with a small smile as they continued their pace.

"Then how could you tell?"

"Aside from the fact that they were holding hands? The way that they were so comfortable in each other's presence."

"They said that they'd been together for about 20 years."

"That seems about right." The brunette agreed.

"Look, Liv," she took a slow breath, "I'm sorry that I said that you were controlling and you couldn't keep a relationship. I was out of line."

Olivia smiled and took her hand, holding it gently in her own, "I forgive you, Lex. I'm sorry too. You're not an Ice Queen. I was out of line too."

_It's funny_ , she mused,  _that in the blink of an eye everything can change_.

**POP!**

"Get down!"

**POP!**

Olivia's weight settled over top of her own.

**POP!**

_Protecting her_.

She felt something wet dripping onto her leg.

"Liv?" she breathed.

She heard someone approach them. A hard kick to Olivia's midsection sent the brunette into the side of the building, off of her. A small groan came from the detective.  _She's alive! Thank God!_

"Bitch," she recognized James Rosenfield's voice, saw the gun in his hand as he loomed over Olivia, "Too stubborn to die?" He pointed the gun at the detective's head.

"No!" she shouted, lunging at the man, this man…this convict…who was trying to hurt her friend…her best friend…her protector.

He turned and pointed the gun at her, a smirk on his face, "You stupid dyke."

**POP!**

**A/N: As much as I dislike cliffhangers, I had to cut off this chapter with one. But the good thing about cliffhangers is that you'll want to read more! Mwahahaha! Thoughts are welcome.**

**Hime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Olivia felt the bullet slam into her side, but she resisted her instinct to duck for cover to avoid getting hit again, choosing instead to protect Alex. She'd agreed to it, damn it. She could hear the fear in Alex's voice as she said her name, the panic that she had placed there, but she didn't have the willpower to speak. She needed to focus on getting Alex out of…_

_A harsh kick sent her into the building behind them, and she hit it just right that she couldn't contain her groan of pain._

" _Bitch," Rosenfield's voice echoed close to her, "Too stubborn to die?"_

_Alex's voice reached her ears, her concern making her reach for her gun, "No!"_

_Rosenfield's smirk was evident in his voice, "You stupid dyke."_

_She felt the cool metal of her gun in her hand as she lifted it, her vision fuzzy as she looked in front of her. His gun was pointed at Alex, and she tried to train her gun on him. She squeezed off a shot, hoping to beat his._

**_POP!_ **

Olivia's eyes snapped open. Taking in her surroundings, she recognized the bland walls of the hospital. She was lying in a hospital bed.  _Mercy General probably_.

"Alex," she mumbled, trying to get a grasp on her surroundings. A hand clasped hers, but it didn't feel like Alex's hand. When had she last held it? It seemed so long ago.

" _Olivia, hold on; help's on the way."_

"Alex!" she gasped, struggling to sit up, "Where's Alex?"

"Easy, Liv," Elliot's voice came from above her.

She turned her head to look at him, her vision swimming, "El, what…"

"There's still no word on Alex," he interrupted gently; "It's midnight. You left to go meet Donnelly at the Italian restaurant by the DA's office at a quarter to 7. We got the 10-13 around 7:30."

"Who was it called in by?" He hesitated, which made her nervous, "Elliot, who called it in?"

"Alex."

"The transmission…" she breathed.

"You don't want to hear it."

"Yes, I do."

"Liv…"

"He had her call it in, Elliot!" she growled out, "That bastard attempted to kill me, but then he allowed her to call it in. Please, El, I need to…"

"Elliot," Cragen's voice came from the doorway, drawing both of their gazes to him.

"Captain," she started.

"Take a breath, Liv. Fin is getting your prescription filled. You're already signed out."

"Captain, she needs to rest!" Elliot protested, even as a nurse came in to remove her IV.

"In the hallway, Stabler," Cragen said with a frown, "Now."

Elliot frowned and followed the older man out.

Out in the hall, the detective turned to face him, "Captain, you can't let her go looking for Alex! We'll…"

"They were gunned down, Elliot," Cragen said sternly but quietly, "Rosenfield escaped from Rikers to kidnap Alex. He nearly killed your partner."

"Which is why she should rest, Captain."

"Which is why she needs to find Alex. She was her protective detail, and she feels like she let her down."

"Don, is she awake yet?" Liz's voice came from down the hall as she and Petrovsky walked up to them, effectively cutting off whatever Elliot was going to respond with.

He nodded, "Waiting for her clothes, actually. Did you and Lena manage to get her some?"

Petrovsky shook her head, "We couldn't find the spare key to her apartment, so we got her some of Alex's casual clothes from the office."

"We'll head down the hall. Have Liv and Fin meet us back at the precinct." At Donnelly's curt nod, Cragen turned to Elliot, "We're meeting up with Munch. He's running the security tapes from the diner across the street."

Liz and Lena watched their retreating forms for a moment before glancing at each other and heading into Olivia's room.

* * *

 

_The sting of the bullet flying past her cheek made her flinch; she was surprised that Rosenfield had missed, but she couldn't contain her fear that next time he wouldn't. That's when she noticed that he was clutching his ankle. With a sudden rush of adrenaline, she bee lined her way over to Olivia._

" _Liv! Liv, can you hear me?" she asked quickly, gently moving the detective's gun out of her hand._

_Quickly rolling the detective onto her back, she let out an audible gasp at the amount of blood staining the detective's forest green shirt and leather jacket. Carefully feeling around her body, she noticed the entrance and exit holes. A through-and-through. That's good. Now where's her damn radio?_   _Spotting it on her belt loop, she quickly grabbed it and pressed the ON button, while applying pressure to the entry wound the best she could._

" _Ten…" Shit, what was the code? "Ten-thirteen, Officer down! Repeat, Officer down," she said into the radio before releasing the button. "Liv, listen to me, it's going to be ok."_

_The radio crackled to life, "Location and badge number."_

_She carefully glanced around before giving the location, "Badge number 4015," she bent her head down as Olivia mumbled something, "Olivia, hold on; help's on the way."_

" _Rosenfield," the brunette asked through gritted teeth, though she must have been nearly unconscious, asking through sheer willpower._

" _You got him, Liv. Stay with me. It's going to be ok."_

" _Not for you, Miss Cabot," she turned a second too late as the butt of Rosenfield's .22 slammed into her jaw, making her drop the radio. Her vision began to swim. Vaguely she was aware of the pedophile dragging her to her feet, but she couldn't leave Olivia there. Not with her bleeding out on the sidewalk; managing to twist in his grasp, she freed her arm and landed a harsh right hook. He stumbled slightly, and she moved to get away, but there was a sudden blinding pain to the back of her head and then…_

**_Darkness._ **

"Olivia," she groaned out as she awoke, aware of the sudden pain that bombarded her; she took in the area surrounding her, despite the throbbing in her head. Walls and a door to her left, no windows, relatively warm so not a basement, just a windowless room. She was sitting on a wooden chair but was surprisingly unrestrained.

"Not here, I'm afraid," her eyes darted to Rosenfield's form, standing in front of her. "Sadly your last ditch effort to save your lover's life worked."

"She isn't my lover," she snapped, only to clench her teeth at the wave of pain, "Where am I?"

"Why don't you stop worrying?" he shot back.

"Tell me or I swear…"

"You aren't in a position to threaten me, Miss Cabot," he cut her off in a mocking tone as he repeated the words she had told him a month earlier, stepping closer to her and roughly grabbing her chin to force her to meet his eyes. A smirk settled on his lips, "And you never will be."

"What are you going to do?"

A curious look crossed his face, "What do you mean?"

"Well, since you go around raping little girls, you obviously can't get it up with a real woman," a harsh slap echoed in the silent room as he backhanded her, causing her head to snap to the side and the chair to tip, which sent her crashing towards the floor.

A hard kick landed against her sternum, "You think you're real funny, don't you, you piece of shit!" she let out an audible gasp as his next kick hit her ribs, "You think you're something special? Some hot shot ADA!" his next kick struck the side of her face as well as her left shoulder, "You hide behind all your legal jargon and the police, but there's no courtroom here now! There's no one to save you!"

" _I don't need you to protect me, Olivia."_

She felt bile rise up in her throat but managed to choke it down. The blood that pooled into her mouth, however, was spat out; as she turned her head to spit it out, she noticed that he was using his left foot. A smirk found its way to her lips. He glared disdainfully, "Something funny?"

Withholding a groan of pain, she spoke, "Yeah. Seems like my 'lover' got in one hell of a shot…"

She froze as he placed his .22 against her temple, "I'm going to show you 'one hell of a shot' if you don't shut up."

Satisfied that she wouldn't speak, he landed one more kick, this time hitting her stomach, before retreating out the door. She heard the lock latch behind him. Taking a moment to breathe, she inwardly cringed.

"I need you, Liv," she heard herself whisper.

* * *

 

Olivia pulled the soft cotton shirt over her head, making sure she didn't aggravate her stitches; she took comfort that it smelled like Alex's perfume, and that the dark blue jeans were a perfect fit. Raking a hand through her short hair, she made her way out of the room's bathroom. Granted, she still felt like shit, but she had to find Alex.

"Ready to go, Benson?" Liz asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Where's my jacket?"

"Your jacket," Lena repeated, confused.

"I need my jacket."

"It's down in evidence," Fin's voice came from the doorway, "CSU is probably done by now."

A scowl settled on her face, "If there's a bullet hole through it, that bastard owes me a new one," Without waiting for a response, she headed out the door, "The arrogant prick."

"I don't think she's ever been this pissed after gettin' shot," Fin commented with a frown before following the brunette.

"I don't think the person she loves has ever been kidnapped," Petrovsky said, turning to look at her lover.

Liz pressed a kiss to her cheek, before taking a hold of her hand and leading her from the room, "She won't be able to sleep until she finds her."

* * *

 

Cragen, Elliot and Munch were all sitting in the upstairs area of the bullpen watching the security tape when Olivia and Fin joined them, followed by Liz and Lena.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked, settling onto the chair beside the Captain.

"He just loaded Alex into a red Camaro," Cragen replied, hitting the PAUSE button on the tape before turning to Olivia, "Did you notice anyone following you in a car?"

" _You got him, Liv. Stay with me."_

Truthfully, she hadn't been playing much attention to anything besides Alex. They were finally talking again after a week of complete hell.

_Her hands flew to Alex's bullet wound, pressing down on the wounded shoulder, willing the blood to clot, "Stay with me, Alex. Stay with me, Sweetheart. You're gonna be fine."_

"No," she replied, shaking her head, "No, I wasn't paying attention." Her eyes fell on the TV, "Tell me I hit him."

"Hit him right through his ankle," Munch supplied, "Bullet was lodged in the side of the diner. No witnesses saw because the diner was closed for renovations."

"He didn't let Alex call in the 10-13, Liv," Elliot added quietly, "You shot him, and it immobilized him long enough for her to get your radio and call it in."

"Anything on the license plate," Cragen asked.

"CSU is still running it," Fin answered.

"So we have nothing," Olivia growled out, standing, "I need coffee."

As quickly as she stood, she was heading down the steps. Elliot stood to follow her.

"You stay, Detective," Petrovsky said as she glanced at the other detectives, "I'll go talk to her."

"You're sure?" Cragen asked, taking the words straight from Donnelly's mouth.

The brunette judge nodded, before rising and squeezing Liz's hand, "Yes,"

"Alright," Cragen agreed, "Munch, you and Elliot go sit on CSU. Get that license plate, and see if they've traced Alex's cell. Fin, you check Rosenfield's phone records."

* * *

 

"What are you doing?" Rosenfield's voice cut in on her thoughts.

Opening her eyes, Alex frowned, "I'm calming my mind."

The door shut behind him, "You look even prettier with that bruise."

Resisting the urge to touch her cheek, she shot back, "You never told me what you were going to do with me. Kidnapping an Assistant District Attorney is a capital offense."

"Oh, shut up, you bitch."

"They're going to find me, Mr. Rosenfield. You'll go back to prison."

He placed a tray with water and a sandwich on the floor, "Eat up, Counselor."

"How do I know you didn't poison it?"

He smirked, "I guess you'll have to find out, now won't you?"

With that, he turned and left, the door locking once again.

**A/N: I hope you all liked chapter 3. More to come. Next time will be Olivia's chat with Lena…and maybe the rescue of Alex. I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**

**Hime**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Detective Benson, you pulling  _another_  all-nighter?" the waitress on duty, Cindy, a 25-year old NYU undergrad, approached the brunette as she placed her leather jacket next to her; Liv took extra care to neatly fold her jacket so the blood wasn't visible.

Sliding into the booth, she nodded, "I figured I might as well get some coffee and take a break before I pull out my hair." It was the half-truth; she felt like she was going to go crazy just sitting around.

Cindy smiled, oblivious to the detective's mood, "The usual?"

"Please,"

As the waitress left to get her order, Olivia sighed and glanced around the near-empty diner. Her thoughts once again flew to Alex. The last time she had gone for coffee, she'd had Alex with her.

" _When I said I wanted a drink, Detective, I wasn't thinking cappuccinos," Alex's voice was laced with the tension they both felt._

_Sliding into the booth on the opposite side of Alex, she gave a sad smile, "Alcohol isn't going to help,"_

" _It did wonders after the Cavanaugh case," Alex muttered mostly to herself._

_Olivia went to reply when Cindy came back with their cappuccinos before leaving them with their thoughts. Olivia took a careful sip before responding, "What happened with Cheryl wasn't your fault. And neither was the Cavanaugh case."_

" _I should have tried harder to get Cheryl out of Rikers," Alex growled out before taking a sip of her beverage._

_The detective reached across the table and took her hand, "Hey, come on Lex, you tried your hardest."_

_Pulling her hand away, Alex frowned, "No, I didn't. I should have…"_

" _Alex," crystal blue met chocolate brown, "We can't win them all."_

_The conversation became a comfortable silence, and the two women silently finished their drinks. Alex looked out the window for a moment before turning back to the brunette, "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother getting up in the morning."_

_Reaching out to gently place a stray piece of Alex's hair behind her ear, Olivia smiled, "Come on, let's pay for this and head back to my place. There's a bottle of tequila if you want to help me finish it."_

_Alex smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a nice idea, Liv."_

Cindy placed the medium cappuccino in front of the detective before speaking, "So where's your cute lawyer friend?"

Olivia felt her breath catch in her throat but covered it by taking a small sip. Luckily, she was saved from answering.

"Miss Cabot is on a business trip for the DA's office, Cindy," Lena's voice was gentle as she approached the two, completely opposite to her judge's tone, "Can you get me my usual, please?"

Cindy smiled, "Coming right up, Lena," as she turned to get the order, she spoke, "Liz not with you tonight?"

"She's accompanying Miss Cabot," the judge smoothly lied.

As the younger woman set to getting her order, Lena turned to Olivia and sat down opposite of her, "'Cute lawyer friend,' Detective?"

Liv felt herself blush, "Alex may have accompanied me here once or twice."

Cindy reappeared at that moment, "Here you go, Lena."

"Thank you, Cindy," the older woman replied, waiting until she was out of sight to turn to the detective, "Let's cut the pleasantries, Benson. Tell me why you're so upset."

Brown eyes darted to the window, staring across the street at the precinct, which even at a quarter to one was lit up. She felt tears well up in her eyes and willed them not to fall,

"I just," she took a breath, "This is all my fault. If I had done a better job of protecting her, hailed her a cab, actually  _paid attention_ to my surroundings, she wouldn't have been…"

"Olivia," Petrovsky interrupted, taking her hand, "you have to believe me: None of this is your fault. Rosenfield is the deluded one."

"I should've kept tabs on him, damn it!" her voice was low, weary of listening ears.

"You and Alexandra are both far too passionate sometimes."

Taking another sip of her drink, Olivia looked up at the sky; the darkness was deafening, and storm clouds were rolling in fast. With a sigh, she turned back to the judge, "Care to give me an example?"

The older woman closed her eyes in thought.

_The sound of a pencil scratching over paper was all Petrovsky heard as she made her way down the corridor of the courthouse holding cells. With a frown, she turned to the one on the left, which contained the immaculate Alex Cabot, being held for contempt of court._

" _Come to gloat or something?" Alex snapped upon seeing her._

" _Just wondering what you're still doing here, Alexandra."_

" _I'm waiting for my ride to come get me."_

" _Do you really think that you're so far above the law that you can choose who to prosecute?"_

" _Apparently not, considering that Liz has already filed the charges."_

_Petrovsky frowned, "Alexandra, it's ok to be passionate about certain things, but every case that gets to you doesn't deserve you being held in contempt."_

_Alex smirked, "Well, I guess we'll always be at an impasse, won't we?"_

_Petrovsky sighed, "I sure hope that your ride gets here soon, Alexandra. I would hate to be the guards if they don't show."_

_The attorney smiled, "I would hate to be them too."_

_The judge stared at the woman, shook her head and then started towards the exit. She really needed to get home and see Liz. As she was rounding the corner, she caught sight of Detective Benson coming down the hallway._

" _Detective,"_

_A slightly frosty glare met her, "Your Honor."_

" _What brings you here so late, Detective?"_

" _Just bailing a friend out of contempt charges; it's nothing much, really."_

_Lena frowned, "You and she are two peas in a pod. Passionate and stubborn."_

_Before Olivia could respond, a voice from down the hallway began talking, "You know, I thought I was getting out of here, Detective. You promised me Chinese!"_

_The brunette detective chuckled, "I'm coming, Bossy!"_

_With a slightly less hostile glance at the judge, the detective hurried down the hall. With a sigh, the judge resumed walking._

" _I'm not bossy, Liv. You're just slow."_

" _Please, you're just glad I got the keys to your cell without hurting anyone."_

" _We're still having that movie night, right?"_

" _You're still locked in the cell, Lex. Because of contempt no less! The guys are still getting over it. I could just walk away now and watch movies and eat Chinese by myself."_

" _You wouldn't dare, Detective."_

" _Try me, Counselor."_

_Lena smiled, "Two peas in a pod, indeed."_

Olivia blushed slightly at the memory but more so because the judge had heard their flirtatious banter.

"When it comes to you and Alexandra, I'm not sure who I could say is more passionate."

"Didn't you and Liz have that problem?"

Lena smiled and waited until the detective had taken another sip of her drink before answering, "Sex pretty much answered that question for us."

The detective choked slightly, nearly spilling the hot liquid in the cup while she swallowed the mouthful, "Couldn't you give a person a little warning next time?"

Lena smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about, detective," She gently caressed her hand, "You have to trust me when I say this will all work out. Alexandra's too passionate to give up, and you're too passionate to stop looking."

Olivia smiled softly and went to reply when her cell rang, and she answered it with a crisp, "Benson."

"Liv, Fin pulled Rosenfield's phone records. His most recent call was yesterday around 7pm, to his brother. It lasted about 2 minutes," Lena could hear Cragen's voice through the tiny speakers, "Also, CSU got a hit on the license plate. The car was reported stolen two days ago. They were able to trace Alex's cell until the phone lost service. The phone's within a 5 block radius heading out of town, near the burbs."

"The brother an accomplice?" she asked as she walked to the counter and paid for the two drinks before heading out the door, the judge following behind her; she draped her ruined jacket over her shoulders.

"He has a rap sheet. He was a suspect in two separate rapes that have occurred within the last 3 years."

Cragen's words sent her stomach churning, and she dropped her cappuccino in the trash outside, "Heading back now, Cap." Turning to Petrovsky, she frowned, "Let me see what Judge Petrovsky is going to…"

"Donnelly said for her to meet her back in the squad room,"

Petrovsky nodded her understanding, "Got it, Cap. See you in two."

**A/N: Ok, so this is a little short, but I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. The next chapter will have Alex and Rosenfield. Just as a note, this story will _not_  contain a rape scene. Please review.**

**Hime**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sleep had claimed her soon after she threw Rosenfield's proffered meal against the wall. Her exhaustion from the events had eventually forced her mind to shut down, but now Alex was startled from her uncomfortable position on the floor, jerked into awareness by her kidnapper's voice yelling from somewhere on the other side of the door. And he sounded pissed. She willed her heart rate to slow, and her mind to calm, but not even centering her thoughts helped. She tried to think of the pros. The bastard liked little kids, (she unconsciously touched her bruised cheek) so he wouldn't rape her. If he wanted money, well he'd get it. Killing her wasn't an option. Her mind took a sudden dark turn. He could still beat the shit out of her, and even if she managed to subdue him, she had no idea where she was. Her cell was with her when she was taken, but she had no idea where it was now. Hell, her mind continued its spiel the possibilities, he might not even want money. He may just want her dead. She felt herself shudder and unconsciously took a breath to calm herself.

She jumped and stood, startled, when the door was thrown open, crashing against the wall with a force that nearly knocked it off its hinges. Her captor entered the room carrying a laptop, a camera and a camera stand. She watched as he opened the laptop and plugged in a cable, connecting it to the camera. A chill raced up her spine.

"What are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder at her (after making sure the camera wouldn't fall) before he started walking towards her, "I'm making a masterpiece."

If she hadn't wanted to puke before, she did now. She set her jaw and glared at him, "What does that me—"

She was cut short by the sudden pain in her stomach caused by his fist. She nearly doubled over in pain but was able to regain her footing enough to stagger back slightly.

His mouth was directly against her ear, his breath hot and atrocious as he spoke, "It means that you're going to help me give your friends back at SVU a show."

 _What_? She turned her head just enough that the next blow, this time to her other cheek, didn't hurt as much. She staggered once again, and it was only after a harsh knee to her mid-section did she collapse to her knees, coughing. He roughly grabbed her by the hair and pulled, making her very nearly whimper in pain.  _She was a lawyer. She wouldn't cry so easily._ His free hand was suddenly occupied with a long knife, which was placed against her now-exposed neck. She inwardly cringed.

"Come on, why don't you beg for your life?" he goaded.

_If, God forbid, you're ever in a hostage situation, you can't let them know you're scared._

Olivia. She let her mind drift back to the memory of a little over two years ago, back to the forbidden lust that helped her sleep on those lonely nights.

_It was late, nearing seven, which was when they'd agreed to meet, but even as the attorney scanned the training area there was no sign of the brunette detective. There was no sign of anyone. If a case had come up she was supposed to call her, but there had been no call, not even a –_

_Warmth breath tickled her ear seconds before she heard her name come out on an exhale, "Alex."_

_She jumped at the sound of her name, turning on her heels to face the woman,_

" _That wasn't…" her voice stopped working upon seeing the woman. Gone were the layered shirts, black slacks and leather jacket that she'd seen her in earlier. In their place was a red tank top and black boy shorts. Her hair was wet and sticking up everywhere. She felt her mouth go dry._

" _I grabbed a shower upstairs before I came down," Olivia was saying, oblivious to her lack of speech, "It's a little dumb considering we'll be working up a sweat anyway, but I've been up since 5 today. I really didn't mean to be late though." There was a pause, and she felt her face heat up at the brunette's gaze roaming her body. "Damn, Alex, I knew you went running, but I didn't think you ran in_ that _."_

_She looked down at her white tank top and light blue shorts, her voice coming back, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"_

_The detective smiled, "Nothing. I just wasn't expecting it. Come on, let's get started."_

_Self-defense training. Great idea after getting shot, both Branch and Liz decided._

" _The next attack may not be a shooting," Branch had said when he had stepped out of her hospital room, looking back at her. "Find someone to teach you basic self-defense, and we'll discuss it with your doctor."_

_She wanted Liv to help. The detective had agreed. So had Cragen. Bless that man. But her doctor decided that she could only do it after he cleared her for work. Which is what led them both here on a Friday night at 7 pm in the precinct's training room, with her due back to work on Monday._

_Their self-defense "class" was going well. They were gradually increasing the speed of their blocks and hits, Liv continuing to give her instructions. Block right, dodge left, right hook. Standard as hell. After thirty minutes of working out, they were both hot and sweaty, though granted, they were trying to take it slow. She blinked away the sweat that was threatening to fall in her eyes._

" _Next is life-or-death situations. If, God forbid, you're ever in a hostage situation, you can't let them know you're scared," At her nod, Liv continued, "Ok, let's try some more frontal assaults."_

" _Liv, hold on please," she gently touched her right shoulder, though it didn't hurt. The scar felt weird though, looked weird against her otherwise unblemished skin. She wasn't ashamed that it was there; it was just an inconvenience. And she didn't have it in her to be self-conscious. Not in front of Olivia anyway._

" _Your shoulder again?" the brunette's hand covered hers, lightly touching the scar, and she felt the sudden stirrings of arousal. Steeling her resolve, she carefully placed her left foot behind the detective's right._

" _It's ok, it just flared for a moment," She moved her hand away, and as the brunette stepped back, her plan fell into motion._

_Olivia tripped over her foot and in her struggle to regain control of her body, they both lost their balance. Even as Olivia tried to steady herself, they both fell to the ground; she landed gracefully over top of the detective. Their bodies lined up perfectly, but she quickly raised herself so that she was looming over the woman to avoid doing something stupid. Liv placed her hands flat on the ground, and she lifted herself so that they were touching once again, their thighs pressing together. She unconsciously shuddered and could've sworn the detective did too._

" _You planned that."_

" _I did not." She shot back._

" _Alex…"_

" _Olivia…"_

_She caught the detective's grin, and within seconds their positions were reversed. In the blink of an eye, the brunette had wrapped her ankle around a leg and twisted; she stared up into twinkling brown that met her blue, and she unconsciously bit her lower lip._

" _Does your shoulder hurt now?"_

" _No," her voice was barely above a whisper, slowly losing confidence, "Liv?"_

" _Alex?" Olivia's tone matched hers, hesitancy present._

_Her eyes went a shade darker. Kiss me. She couldn't say the words. But it seemed like Olivia understood, if the lowering of her head was any indication._

_Yes. She felt her heart rate speed up. Warm breath caressed her mouth, and she closed her eyes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, God, yes…_

_There was a pause, and then the brunette spoke, "That was a pretty cheap shot, Lex,"_

_A blush crept up her neck and onto her face, "It was not,"_

" _You're right," her eyes shot open and focused instantly on the brunette, as she opened her mouth to reply._

_Warm lips met hers, and just as quickly as her eyes widened, did they close. She felt Olivia's hand caressing the side of her face, and she placed her hand over top of it to keep it there as she deepened the kiss. A moan slid from her lips as the brunette's tongue slid across her own. She pulled back slightly to catch her breath before diving back in; she gently hooked her ankle around one of the brunette's legs, like she had done to her, and rolled so that she was on top; she needed more. Olivia's fingers dug into her hips to keep her in place as their lips met harshly. She felt her libido spike, and she pulled away. The brunette began to kiss along her jawline, moving down to her neck._

_Oh, hell. She was trying to kill her. The haze of arousal claimed her._

_"Liv," her breath came out harsh, biting back a moan as the detective nipped at her collarbone, "Mmm, Liv."_

" _I want you." The unadulterated desire in her voice sent a wave of wetness rushing to her core._

" _Yes," she hissed, "God, yes."_

_Olivia's lips claimed hers again, and she couldn't stop her hips from jerking. God, what this woman could do to her. Their tongues met again, slow and soft, needy. Their eyes met. Olivia's eyes were nearly black. Were they really going to do this?_

_The detective slowly pulled away, "Alex."_

_She paused at hearing her name, "What?"_

_Before the brunette could reply, a distinct voice could be heard coming down the hallway._

" _Olivia, you still down here?"_

_Elliot's voice caused the detective to growl (yes, actually growl, which was added to a list of things that made the blonde's libido spike higher) slightly as she rolled out from under her, her breathing still slightly labored._

" _Elliot, we're trying to take a break. Jesus, what do you want?"_

" _We caught a case," Stabler's head came into view, looking between the two of them. "Need you upstairs in 5." As quickly as he had appeared, he was gone._

_Damn mood killer. Olivia stood and helped her up before she smiled, "Guess we got a little out of hand, huh?"_

_What?! "No!" she responded all too quickly, "I mean, no, we didn't. It was fine with me, Liv. Really."_

_Olivia's fingers caressed her face once again, making her close her eyes, "It's getting late. I'll have a uniform drop you at your place."_

_No, no, no! "Olivia," her voice was shaking slightly, but she forced herself to open her eyes. The brunette was frowning slightly. She leaned forward and pressed their lips together before pulling away, "You pulled some cheap shots too."_

_Brown eyes darkened again, and she was against wall, their lips locked, before she could blink. In an instant, the air became charged with sexual energy. This kiss was different, pent up frustration pouring into it, coupled with something_ more _. She heard the brunette moan as she slowly ran her fingers through her hair. Olivia's hands snaked down to her ass, and she groaned as the brunette started to knead the soft flesh. Her hands wove around the brunette's neck, and suddenly, her legs were around the other woman's waist, and she was pressed harder against the wall. She heard one of them moan and slowly pressed against her, her core lightly caressing the brunette's stomach. She felt the detective shudder._

_Reluctantly, Olivia started to pull away, and she felt her feet touch the ground, "Alex, I need to go. The case." She nodded, but leaned in for another kiss. Lips touched her forehead, and her eyes fluttered open. "Can you stand by yourself, Sweetheart?"_

_She swallowed and nodded, standing on the floor. Standing there sweating, she wanted nothing more than to grab Olivia and never let her go, case or no case. The detective smiled slightly, "Remember what I taught you, Alex."_

_She couldn't fight her smirk or the smart-ass remark, "How to get someone horny just to walk away?"_

" _Self-defense, Lex."_

" _That is self-defense," she shot back as the detective disappeared out the door._

_They never brought it up again. No questions were even asked. Perhaps they both chalked it up to lack of sleep and sexual tension. But she finds herself licking her lips some days and can almost swear she can still taste the detective's lips._

Alex elbowed her captor in the stomach, stunning him long enough so that she could spin away from him and his knife, "I don't beg," she hissed.

"Learn to!" he growled out, the knife dropping from his grasp as he charged at her.

She gracefully dodged him and grabbed the knife, landing a kick to the backs of his knees. He went down hard, but for being a man that weighed probably a little over 140, it didn't matter. She held the knife in her right hand, one knee pressing into his back.

"I don't play well with others, Mr. Rosenfield."

He chuckled, "That's too bad,"

In an instant, she was on her back, staring down the muzzle of his .22. Thinking quickly, she slammed the knife into his thigh. He let out a grunt in pain before she felt pain against her skull.  _Damn pistol_. Darkness followed.

* * *

 

Olivia ran a hand through her hair as she gazed down from the top area of the precinct. She tried to calm down but ever since she learned about Rosenfield's brother, her mind wouldn't stop spinning. A hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to see Liz.

"I'm fine," she said before the blonde could speak.

Turning back to look at the scene below, she frowned. Detectives and uniforms were in clusters; two pairs of uniforms had gone to question Matthew Rosenfield about his brother's whereabouts. She sighed.

"All three of us know you're not," Liz spoke up.

"I feel useless," She began.

"Olivia!" Elliot's voice came from below, and she looked down, "You guys need to get down here!"

* * *

 

The screen was black, but movement could be heard from the video.

"It's a link, streaming live," Cragen said when Liv, Donnelly and Petrovsky joined them at the table. "CSU is tracing the link."

Olivia went to respond, when a voice from the T.V. caught her attention.

" _What are you doing?"_

Her blood went cold, and she clenched her teeth together. Alex.

" _I'm making a masterpiece." Rosenfield was moving towards her now._

She felt her stomach start to coil.

" _What does that me—" The sound of flesh connecting with skin could be heard. The next blow knocked her to the ground. The image was clear enough that the bruise on her left cheek was visible._

She unconsciously bit her lip. Fight back, she silently screamed. Please.

" _Come on, why don't you beg for your life?"_

" _I don't beg!"_

" _Learn to!" he growled out, as he charged at her._

_She dodged him and grabbed the knife, landing a kick to the backs of his knees. He went down hard, but for being a man that weighed probably a little over 140, it didn't matter. She held the knife in her right hand, one knee pressing into his back._

" _I don't play well with others, Mr. Rosenfield."_

_He chuckled, "That's too bad."_

_She was suddenly staring down his .22._

He's going to kill her, Olivia couldn't make the thought go away. She was going to watch the one person she loved most in the world die. The man brought the butt of his gun down against the ADA's skull, successfully knocking her out. And then the link went dead.

For a long moment no one spoke. Someone called the Captain's name, and he went to talk in private. Another moment passed, a beat of silence.

"Uniforms are at Matthew Rosenfield's."

"He tell them anything?" Elliot asked.

"He's dead."

**A/N: Ok, now you guys are probably wondering where the hell that impromptu make-out scene in the flashback came from. I never said that they were in a relationship; it was basically pent-up frustration. More to come. Review and tell me what you thought.**

**Hime**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Olivia sat in a daze, her mind still reeling from what she'd just seen on the screen, from what she'd just heard from Cragen. All she could see was Alex being attacked by James. She'd barely heard Cragen relay the information, her ears still ringing from Alex's words.  _I don't beg!_  She tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

Elliot saved her the trouble, "He's dead?"

Cragen nodded, "Uniforms arrived at his residence and found Matthew Rosenfield shot through the head. CSU's on their way. Munch, Fin," He gestured to the two detectives, "I want you two to head there and help collect evidence. Elliot, you go sit on the Tech team. They're in the process of getting the location from the link." As the three detectives began to head out, he turned back to Olivia, "Liv, take five minutes. Then I need you to get a vest on. As soon as Elliot gets back with the location, you two are heading out."

She felt herself nod and stand, knew that she walked down the stairs, but she didn't fully register where she was going until she was on her knees in one of the stalls in the restroom, puking into the white porcelain. She heard the bathroom door open, and then the stall, before she registers someone behind her, combing her hair softly with one hand while the other is on her back. When she was finally done, she reached forward and flushed the commode, before leaning back into the person's grasp; tears streamed down her face against her wishes.

"Breathe, Olivia," Liz's voice reached her ears, "Take deep breathes."

She slowly takes calming breathes, trying to even out her breathing. She's sniffling like she's five but can't bring herself to care. Without meaning to, she's resting her head in the crook of Donnelly's shoulder, but the blonde doesn't seem to care, wrapping her arms around her. She wonders briefly if her mother ever held her like this, but quickly pushes that thought away.

"I'm sorry," her voice slightly rough from crying, she looked at the judge, "I probably look horrible: a grown woman crying over…"

"A person whom you're in love with that's been kidnapped by a demented convict," Donnelly finished for her.

She took another breathe as she pulled away slightly, "I'm not…"

"Two people don't make-out in the precinct's training area unless they're in love or can't wait to get home. But I suppose in your case, it was both."

She felt her face warm as a blush crossed her features, "I'm not sure I want to know how you know that."

Smiling slightly, Donnelly stood and offered her hand. As she took it and was pulled to her feet, the judge smirked, "It was only a guess, Detective." At the brunette's flabbergasted expression and red face, she continued, "A little risqué, don't you think? Making out with your ADA essentially underneath your co-workers feet?"

"I…"

The blonde offered another smile, "Then again, nothing really surprises me. Lena and I once made love on…"

"Ok!" the brunette cut her off quickly, "I need to get my Kevlar on."

The woman held the door for her, instantly sobering, "How are your stitches holding?"

"Well enough." She replied.

Accepting the answer, Liz followed her out of the restroom.

* * *

 

Olivia let out a slight hiss as she adjusted the Kevlar over top of the T-shirt, feeling a low burning sensation in her side.  _Damn stitches_. Taking a breath, she inhaled Alex's scent, which still lingered on the shirt even though she'd been wearing it for at least 2 hours. For some reason, breathing Alex's scent helped her calm down, so she took another breath. A flash of arousal shot through her, and a light blush tinted her cheeks. Whether it was because she was embarrassed of her sudden libido spike, she wasn't sure, but she quickly pushed all thoughts of Alex away except for the most important one: Save her.

"Get it together, Benson," she muttered quietly to herself. Tugging once again to secure the vest, the brunette closed her eyes. Her favorite image of Alex flashed through her mind: the blonde over top of her, kiss-swollen lips begging for more, hair a mess and sweat lightly beginning to trail down the side of her face, looking innocent and sexy all at once. She ran a hand through her hair, tousling it further, "I'll get you out of this, Alex."

* * *

 

The blonde attorney sat against the wall, leaning her head against the cool brick. Everything hurt. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She tasted the reminiscence of blood in her mouth, the coppery scent making her nauseous even without the outward presence. She gingerly touched the back of her head, wincing slightly when she found the two large bumps. She took a breath to try to relax, but there was a sudden pain in her side, making her wince.

_What the hell did he do? Crack something?_

Her stomach let out a low growl, reminding her of the last time she had eaten. Or lack of the time. The truth was she wasn't even sure what the date was, much less the time. Her thoughts turned to Olivia, and she found herself lost in a daydream. Olivia's lips were on hers, her hands digging into her hips, while they slowly kissed. It was always different a different location, sometimes at the precinct, sometimes at her apartment, sometimes in her office. But this time, her mind took her to Olivia's apartment; she'd only been to Olivia's apartment twice before, but she could remember how soft the couch was, how the lights played against the walls, lighting the detective's features. Her eyes closed as she let the daydream take hold.

* * *

 

Elliot was talking with Cragen when Olivia came out of the locker room. Slipping on her leather jacket, she grabbed the keys from her partner's desk.

"You have the address?" she asked, handing him the keys.

"James' parents' house, just outside of Queens."

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"That's where the Tech team traced it."

Heading over to her desk, she grabbed the folder for Rosenfield's file, "All he has left is his father, El, and he sure as hell didn't care about what happened to him."

"You're thinking that Rosenfield killed him?"

"I don't know."

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm not backing out." Her eyes held determination, but for an instant she felt fear slip through her façade. Turning away, she headed towards the door, "Let's get going."

"Liv," Cragen's voice was gentle, compassionate, like a fathers would be, "are you sure?"

An image passed through her mind. She and Alex on her couch, Alex's head resting against her shoulder, the credits of the movie playing, a bowl of popcorn in between them, and a blanket covering their bodies. Alex said something against her ear, and as she turned to reply, their lips became locked in a slow kiss. Mentally shaking herself, she turned her attention back to Cragen.

"Positive," she answered.

Elliot merely glanced at Cragen before heading out the doors, followed closely by the brunette detective. Within minutes, they were in the car and heading to their destination.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Hime**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The harsh sound of the sirens didn't jar the detective from her thoughts as she tried to focus on anything except what she'd find when she and Elliot reached the house. _The last time Alex had laughed._ Any damn thing that would make her worries leave. _Held her hand._ Only ten more minutes. _Made her smile_. Just ten more minutes until they could arrest the bastard. _Kissed her until they were forced to take a breath._

The ringing of her cell phone brought her from her reverie.

"Benson," she said as she hit _talk_ and _speaker_ simultaneously.

"We have a problem, Liv," Munch's voice came from the other end.

She felt her stomach clench but managed to reply, "What is it?"

"They're twins,"

She mentally racked her brain and recalled that they indeed were. Identical twins.

"What's the problem then, John," Elliot cut in, "You just have to match the fingerprints."

"The fingerprints don't match Matthew."

"Son of a bitch," her voice was barely a whisper, and she turned to look at her partner.

Fin's voice cut in from the other line before she could speak again, "Warner says he's been dead at least since yesterday around 4 pm."

"So in other words, Matthew is the one who shot Liv and kidnapped Alex," Elliot replied.

She forced herself to breathe, "James was never the type for violent outbursts," she said, remembering when they'd caught him, "When we collared him he went without a fight. He wasn't the type to attack adults…"

"We have to get off of here, Warner needs us," Munch said before disconnecting.

There was silence for less than twenty seconds, before Elliot's phone started to ring; he flipped it open.

"Stabler."

Cragen's voice came through from the other side.

* * *

 

He entered the room with the same equipment from last time. His posture was different, as if he was angrier than earlier. The camera was once again focused on her, and so were his eyes, which were colder than the last time.

"Do you know what's special about this link, Miss Cabot?" his voice was spiteful.

Alex stared at him, debating whether to answer. She knew the camera was recording everything. After a moment of hesitation, she spoke, "No, I don't. What?"

His eyes gleamed, "It'll close in exactly 6 minutes."

She tried to ignore the fact that her heart was beating wildly in her chest, "What happens when the 6 minutes are up?"

She felt his foot against her stomach before she saw it, the kick aggravating his earlier infliction, "I ask the questions, you filthy bitch! Not the other way around!" He knelt beside her and smirked, "Now, do you want to know a secret?" he paused for a second before continuing, his mouth next to her ear, "I'm not James."

* * *

 

Regardless of whether or not the bastard had been convicted of rape, the thought that he was even suspected weighed heavily on her mind; Elliot seemed to pick up on her worry because his foot hit the gas, and the speedometer hit 70. Her nails dug into her thighs, Cragen's words repeating in her head: _There's a countdown on the screen. 6 minutes_.

She glanced at her watch. Three minutes to go.

_ Shit _ .

"Damn it, El, we're running out of time."

"It'll be ok, Liv," his words were calm, and she briefly wondered how he could be so calm, while she was nearly having a heart attack. "Breathe, ok?"

* * *

 

 

Her mind tried to take in the information. Dazed, she realized that James did have a twin brother. An _identical_ twin brother. An identical twin brother who was considered a suspect in two cold case rapes. Her stomach twisted, and she felt the color drain from her face, "What?" she managed to choke out.

His demeanor seemed to change. A hand ran through her soft locks, "God, I don't think you realize how beautiful you are. How gorgeous."

His mouth moved closer to hers.

"Get away!" she nearly screamed before she shot her right arm out.

Her fist slammed into his jaw, making him stumble backwards. He landed awkwardly on his right ankle, making him hiss in pain. The pain didn't last long, and in an instant he lunged at her. His hands closed around her throat, trying to cut off her air, but she brought her knee up and caught him in his stomach, allowing her enough time to push away from him; she moved into a sitting position, one hand going to her throat as her other rested on the floor.

He grunted and rose to one knee, and she saw the gun, hanging loosely from his hand. He raised the gun just as a small beeping began.

He smirked, "I guess time's up, Miss Cabot." Her heart leapt in her chest. _No, God, no. Not yet_. "It was really nice having you here, Sweetheart."

She heard the distinct sound of a hammer being pulled back.

"Trust me, _Sweetheart_ , it was _really_ nice finding you here," Olivia's voice caused a sense of peace to overcome her. "Drop the gun, Matt."

She hadn't even heard the detectives open the door, let alone seen them enter the room. But at the moment, seeing Liv's gun against this man's head, she could never be more grateful. She could see that Elliot's gun was also trained on the man.

"I really thought I had better aim, Detective Benson," Matthew's voice was calm.

"Drop the gun," Elliot said, "Now."

The man paid Elliot no heed and continued to speak as if nothing was said, "I'll have better luck this time though."

Everything happened so fast. Matthew brought his unarmed arm back to dislodge the brunette detective's grip. He twisted his body and sent her crashing to the ground, but she instantly had the upper hand. Her gun was in his mouth, while his was thrown across the room.

"You fucking prick," the detective breathed out, her anger getting the best of her, and for an instant Alex thought she was going to shoot him. To her relief, she removed her gun, flipped him, placed a knee into his back and began to mirandize him, "Matthew Rosenfield, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and assault of Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot and the attempted murder of a police officer." She snapped her cuffs around his wrists, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

He smiled, "Feeling proud of yourself, huh, Detective?"

Elliot roughly dragged him to his feet, "You might want to listen to the first part of that Mirandizing, Matt."

Whatever the man was going to say was lost as Elliot escorted him through the door. The brunette barely had time to stand before Alex had rushed into her arms. As she wrapped her arms around the blonde, she felt a heavy weight lift off her shoulders. Alex's arms looped around her neck.

"Alex…" she barely got her name out before the blonde was kissing her.

She eagerly kissed back, their mouths seemingly fused together. She would've been content to kiss like that forever, but the sudden pain in her side caused her to pull away.

"Liv, what's…" the prosecutor stopped short upon seeing the blood coming through the T-shirt. _Was that her shirt_? "What did you do?"

"Must've pulled the damn stitches," the brunette's focus shifted to her bruised skin. She ran a tentative hand over the blonde's cheek, taking in her disheveled appearance, and Alex couldn't help but look away; the detective gently cupped her chin, maintaining eye contact, "God, you look beautiful, Alex. Always."

"Come on, the ambulance should be here by now," Alex replied, trying to ignore the fact that she was blushing, as they began to leave the room, "What time is it?"

"Almost 3 a.m."

"Wh…"

"The ambulance is right outside," Elliot unintentionally interrupted as he began walking up to them, "You two can ride together, right?"

Minutes later they were in the vehicle being taken to Mercy General.

** A/N: Alright, there you have it. Please review and tell me what you thought.  **

** Hime **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The EMTs had literally patched up her side on the way to Mercy General, so Olivia was outright scowling when the doctor told her that she'd be staying at least until morning before being released. The only thing that kept her temper in check was that she was told she'd have the same room as Alex, who was also less-than-pleased that she had an impromptu stay.

It was nearly a quarter till four by the time she was escorted to the room. She would've known it was her room regardless, but the protests from the blue-eyed attorney inside the room were an added bonus, if she said so herself.

"…I just don't see why you're making a big deal out of this," the blonde was saying when she walked in. Alex was sitting on the bed (the bed that looked big enough for two, she noted) closest to the door, wearing a hospital gown and pants, nearly identical to the ones she herself were wearing, talking to Dr. Walters, the same doctor who had checked her stitches out, but as soon as she saw her, she leapt up, "Liv, thank God you're here. Tell Doctor What's-His-Name here to let me leave."

She actually smirked, "Doctor What's-His-Name, Alex? Really?"

Alex frowned, "Oh hush."

"Listen, Detective Benson," Doctor Walters said, checking his pager as it began to beep, "I'm needed in surgery."

The detective nodded her head in acknowledgement, and then they were left alone as the doctor exited the room, the door shutting behind him.

As soon as they were alone, Liv smiled and rested her hands on the blonde's hips, "I hate to tell you this, Sweetheart, but we're stuck here for the night."

" _We're_  stuck here for the night?" A glimmer of light slipped into the blonde's eyes, as she rested her own hands on the brunette's arms.

She nodded, "Yep. They want to make sure I don't kill myself in the night. And," she paused, lightly running the fingers of her left hand over Alex's side, "you took a couple hard hits."

Alex bit her lip gently, her voice holding a slight tremor, "I don't know what I would've done without the self-defense training."

Taking the blonde's hand, Olivia sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her onto her lap. A low sigh of relief slipped from her mouth as she smiled gently, "Neither do I, Honey. But I don't want to talk about 'what ifs.' Not right now."

A yawn escaped the blonde's mouth, and she covered her mouth with her hand until it passed, before she spoke, "I don't want to either. I want to sleep."

"Ok."

"But, I…"

"What do you need?" Liv's voice was soft in her ear.

"I want to sleep with you holding me. I don't think I'll be able to sleep if…." She cut herself off, the sudden feeling of weak and vulnerability setting in. She knew Olivia wouldn't see her like that, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Ok," The detective nodded in agreement.

She gently laid her on the bed before slipping beside her and holding her close, pulling the sheets up over them. Alex turned in her grasp and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"Sleep?" the brunette asked with a small chuckle after they broke apart.

"I want to stay up for a while longer," the attorney said with a small pout, which morphed into a small, shy smile, "I just want to see you. To kiss you."

"Oh, I see," Olivia said with a smirk, "you just wanted me to lie down so you could get on top of me."

"I'm injured, Detective," Alex's lips moved closer to hers, "Plus extremely tired," Another inch, "But if you insist…"

Their lips were merely seconds from touching when the door was opened.

"You would think that they would care that they were in a hospital, wouldn't you, Lena," Liz asked, smirking when the two scurried apart and into near identical sitting positions.

"I would have to agree with you, except that I don't think they  _do_  care." The brunette judge replied with a smirk of her own.

"What are you two doing here?" Alex asked.

"Checking in on you two." Petrovsky answered, "Unless you were busy?"

"Kind of," Liv muttered so only Alex could hear, which caused the attorney to blush slightly.

"We were talking,"

"You hear that, Liz," the older woman said, "they were talking."

"You want to talk now?" Liz responded with a twinkle in her eye, as she stared at her lover.

"Oh, God, stop!" Olivia said, a healthy blush tinting her cheeks, "We get it."

After pressing a kiss to the older blonde's cheek, Petrovsky looked at them, "How do you feel, Alexandra?"

"Tired."

"You should sleep then," Liz said, "I thought you should know that Casey is prosecuting the case. Carmichael and Southerlyn are going to help with the case load while you're cooped up."

"I'll be back by Friday at the latest," Alex said with a frown.

"Already talked to Branch for you," Liz replied with a self-satisfied smile, "You have the next week off."

"What! What do you expect me to do for an entire week?"

"Well you do have your Uncle's benefit dinner," Lena chimed in, "Your bruises should be healed enough to be hid with make-up by Saturday."

Before the detective could ask what they were talking about, Liz added, "And we've decided to go this year."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia interjected before Alex could answer.

"My uncle's benefit dinner," the blonde attorney said as she turned to face her, "I was going to ask after we got released from here and away from listening ears, but uh…" she paused and blushed lightly, "would you mind being my date Saturday night at 6?"

Olivia smiled, "You're not just asking because you're exhausted, are you?"

"What? No, of course not," the blonde smiled slightly, "I want you to be my date."

"Then I will be." Olivia said with a small grin before looking at the judges, "I thought you guys weren't ready to tell any high-standing judges that you're together."

"Well, you two will need support from somewhere," Liz responded before looking at her watch, "Would you look at the time. Lena, we need to get home. We have that court meeting at 9, remember?"

The shorter judge nodded, "That's right," she turned to the detective and attorney, "Judge Preston is having one of her hissy fits about desk sex."

"I still think she's just mad that we used her desk that one time," Liz commented.

"Oh, she knows about that?" the brunette judge asked, looking at her, "That explains her not looking at me when we pass each other in the halls."

"Oh, God," Alex mumbled as she buried her face in Liv's shoulder, "I am never going to be able to look at her now without blushing! Go away so we can talk in private."

The two judges smirked.

"Don't forget, Alexandra: you two are in a hospital. No loud noises that'll send the nurses running."

"Get home safe, you two," Liv replied even as Alex groaned in embarrassment.

As soon as the door was re-shut, Olivia settled down onto the bed, pulling Alex against her, both of them letting out a sigh of contentment. Carefully, she leaned over a pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek, threading her fingers through her hair.

"Ready to get some sleep now?"

Alex nodded and snuggled in a bit closer, carefully so she didn't aggravate her bruises. She was quiet for about 2 minutes, so the detective began to shut her eyes, thinking sleep had already claimed her.

"I want a relationship with you," Alex said quietly.

Olivia felt her heart soar, even as a grin slowly started forming on her lips, "I want that too, Lex."

"We should've talked about what happened two years ago after it happened."

Olivia arched an eyebrow, even though the blonde couldn't see her, "We should've."

Alex's lips met hers slowly, and a wave of heat shot through her body. As the kiss began to deepen, Alex pulled back slightly, "If we keep kissing like this, there is going to be a whole lot of nurses in here to watch the show."

Olivia pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, "The only other person besides you that will ever see you naked is me."

The contrast of the light kiss compared to the complete sensuality of the words sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. Placing a hand on the detective's arm, she smiled.

"Sleep now?"

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, keeping her close, "That sounds like a good idea."

Alex buried her face in the crook of the detective's neck and shoulder, "Mm. Good."

It wasn't two minutes later before they both fell into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

 

It was 7 when Alex awoke. She woke up in a nearly identical position as when she'd fallen asleep; she was facing the detective, whose arms were still wrapped around her, while she had her face buried in the detective's neck. She nuzzled her face a bit closer, while she stretched, and was pleased to find that their legs were also tangled together. She pressed a kiss to the brunette's neck, which caused the detective to hold her just a little tighter.

"Mmm, you're awake?" she asked, looking up into mischievous brown eyes.

"Been awake for an hour or so. You looked cute, so I didn't want to wake you."

"I don't look  _cute_." She objected. "I'm a lawyer. Lawyers don't do cute." Liv stared at her, not quite moving. "What?" Eager lips met hers, and she heard herself moan as she kissed back. After long minutes, they finally broke apart. "What was that for?"

"I love your voice when you first wake up. It's sexy."

Alex felt herself blush, "I…uh…" The brunette began to trace circles on her side, "Damn it, Liv, I can't think straight with you doing that."

She grinned, "I sure hope you don't think straight."

"Mmm," she responded, her eyes closing, "No talking. Can we just sleep a little while longer?"

Pressing a kiss to the blonde's head, Olivia nodded, "That sounds like a plan. The squad will probably stop by later."

"Do you think they'll care that we're together?"

"Nah," Olivia replied with a grin, "they have a pool going to see how long it takes us to ask each other out."

"Oh?" Alex asked, even as she rested her head on the detective's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Any idea who won?"

"Nope."

"Do you care?"

"Nope."

"I love you," Alex said in a half-sigh.

"I love you too," Olivia replied, even as they slowly drifted back to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed some AO loving. More to come with the coming chapters. Is that redundant? Anyway, tell me your thoughts: Review!**

**Hime**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Spoilers: Season 3, episode 2 "Wrath"**

**A/N: Who's ready to see some kick-ass interrogation? Really? Me too! Sorry for the long wait; been beyond busy. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

Elliot paced the observation room, his hands balled into fists as he watched Matthew sitting calmly in the interrogation room. He wanted to kill this man, this bastard who had tried to kill his partner, their ADA. He wanted to storm into the room and crush his windpipe. He gnashed his teeth together, waiting for Casey and the Captain. Not since Eric Plummer had he wanted to kill someone so bad. Flexing his hands, he returned to pacing, noting that the time was 10:30.

Matthew had waived his right to counsel. He had also waived his right to remain silent. After he was collared, all he did was talk about what he meant to do and what he was planning on doing. The bastard was far too smug. He was going down hard, but it didn't seem like he even cared.

"Elliot," Casey's voice floated into the room as the door was opened, letting her step in with Cragen, Fin, Abbie and Serena, "You ready?"

"What are they doing here?" he asked, gesturing to Abbie and Serena.

"Missed me that much, eh, El?" Abbie asked with a smirk.

"We just wanted to watch you and Casey interrogate the prick." Serena supplemented with a small smile, "Plus, Judge Donnelly and Judge Petrovsky both had court. We're standing in for them."

"They'll be around after they get out of court," Cragen finally spoke before looking at Stabler, "Elliot, if he's just going to blurt it all out, get his confession. Fin, go with him so he doesn't get himself sued."

Fin gave a small smirk, "No problem, Cap."

Elliot rolled his eyes and followed Fin into the interrogation room. As the door shut behind them, Don turned to the three women.

"How were Alex and Liv this morning?"

Serena smiled, "They were asleep when we got there around 7:30."

"It didn't look like they were in any pain," Casey added before the question could be asked.

"That's good," Cragen responded.

"Yeah, it's good and all," Abbie said as she turned to look at the two other women, "but girls, I think I lost my meal ticket for Saturday."

"You think she's still going to go?" Serena asked.

" _Your_  meal ticket?" Casey interrupted. "Alex wasn't going to take you,"

"She was going to take Olivia all along," Cragen interrupted with a smirk as he turned away from the bickering women to focus on his attention on his two detectives.

"How do you know that?" Serena asked.

"Intuition."

"Intuition, my ass," Abbie replied with a smirk, "You were talking with Donnelly and Petrovsky."

"According to the judges, she was formally asked this morning at 4:05, and she said that she wanted to go," Cragen responded with a smile as he turned on the volume to the interrogation room, "Now, let's pay attention, Counselors."

* * *

 

Matthew looked up with a smirk as Elliot and Fin finally sat at the table across from him, "I was just thinking about something, detectives."

"Yeah?" Fin asked, "What's that?"

"How I should've been a better shot. That way, Miss Cabot and Detective Benson would've both been dead, lying on the sidewalk."

"Where's your father, Matt?" Elliot asked, ignoring the wave of anger he felt.

"Dead. He died a few months ago." The perp shifted his attention to Fin, "You know what the fun part was? Watching the way they reacted when the first shot went off."

"We saw," Fin answered dryly, "How about you write it all down for us? It'll make it easier for us when you go to court."

"I'm pleading not guilty."

"You're sitting here, talking about trying to kill a detective and an ADA," Elliot said, "You're guilty and everyone knows it."

"Oh? No, see, that's where you're wrong. I'm not really that mentally stable."

"You're not crazy." Elliot responded with a frown.

"No, I think I am." Rosenfield said with a smirk, "I think I'd like to call a lawyer."

* * *

 

Standing in her and Liv's assigned room, Alex gently ran her hand down her side, wincing at she came in contact with her ribs. There was bruising along her left side, though it didn't hurt because of the pain meds, but they would be covered by her dress. Her face, on the other hand, looked exactly like what had happened. Hit in the face repeatedly. She was surprised she hadn't gotten a split lip or a black eye.

"Lucky, I suppose," she muttered as she let out a low sigh, turning her attention back to her reflection in the mirror. Her bruise was turning a little yellow, but it was still a few days from being healed, "Or maybe not."

"Make-up can cover that, you know."

Olivia's voice startled her, and she glanced behind herself in the mirror to see the brunette standing in the doorway, her hair tousled from sleep.

"Liv, don't do that," she said as she turned to face her, "you scared me." The brunette stood there, looking at her, not saying anything, her mouth agape. "Olivia? What's wrong?"

"You should put a shirt on…"

She looked down at herself, feeling a wave of shame threaten to overcome her, "Ok, the bruising is still bad but…"

"It's not because of the bruising, Alex," Olivia said, walking to her and wrapping her arms around her waist, "If you don't put a shirt on, you're going to kill me."

"Wh…" she began only to be cut off by Olivia's finger against her lips.

"I don't care how bad you think you look, Alex. Bruises or no bruises, you're beautiful."

Pressing a kiss to the slim finger, Alex smiled, "When did you become such a romantic?"

Olivia returned the smile, "Around the same time I met you."

Alex leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Good." She pulled away and smiled sheepishly, "Any chance you have a button up shirt? It'll be a little easier on my ribs."

Olivia nodded, turning to leave the room, "Just give me a second to get it."

"And Liv?"

Olivia turned back to look at her, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart."

* * *

 

"He's trying for an  _insanity_ case?!" Liz asked incredulously, staring at Cragen wide-eyed. "That bastard is as sane as any one of your detectives!"

"True, but I got off the phone with Huang a few minutes ago. He thinks that he's a sociopath."

"Look at what he did to Alex and Olivia!" she responded, beginning to pace around the office.

"Sociopaths can display anger, Liz," Lena said gently, touching her arm to stop her lover, "It's not uncommon. They can lose control too."

"I know," the blonde reassured her before turning her attention back to Cragen, "Who's the presiding judge?"

"Looks like it's Judge Seligman."

Lena bowed her head, "Great."

"What's wrong?" Cragen asked.

"He's one of the one's that agreed with Preston this morning during the meeting."

"What was the meeting about?"

"Desk sex," Liz answered, "Apparently, he doesn't like his desk being used…"

"Oh, God!"

"Not again!"

The two voices caused the three to look at the open door to see the retreating forms of Alex and Olivia as they walked quickly away. Liz smirked, "That's what they get for eavesdropping," She and Lena turned back to Cragen, "The meeting was about new furniture. Seligman agreed that each judge's budget should be $2000, instead of last year's $1000."

"How does it affect the case?"

"It doesn't," Lena replied with a smile, "We just knew that they were listening. If they wanted to join the conversation they could've announced themselves."

Cragen frowned, "Funny."

"They need to keep their minds away from this case as much as they can, Don," Liz said.

"I know," Cragen replied.

"Not to worry though, Don," Lena said with a smile before she and Liz headed towards the door, "We're going to take them to get ready for Saturday."

**A/N: Review**

**A/N Flashback: When I wrote this chapter, I ended it by saying “I would like to thank Tuesday's Law and Order: SVU Best of Season 11 marathon for my ability to finish this chapter. And the nearly 13 hours of sleep I got on Wednesday. And the 1.5 liter of Mt Dew I drank while writing.” So obviously, this didn’t happen this time xD**

**Hime**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lena took a calming breath as she sat on the first bench behind the Prosecution's table, trying to will herself to calm down. Though Wednesday had been rejuvenating for Alex and Olivia, who had found the perfect dresses for Saturday night, the trial was today, only a day later; as the key witnesses in the trial, they should've been here, but they were running late. Liz took a seat next to her.

"Anything?" she asked as she turned to look at her lover, who was putting away her cell.

Liz shook her head, "No answer on Alex's home, cell or office phone. Don is having Stabler check Olivia's phone."

"Your Honor," Trevor Langan spoke from the Defense's table, where he sat with Rosenfield, "the People's witnesses are over twenty minutes late, and my client deserves a quick and speedy trial. I move to dismiss the char…"

Before he could finish, the back doors opened, and Elliot headed towards the Prosecution's table, "They're on their way, Langan," he turned to address Judge Seligman, "There was a problem with Detective Benson's alarm clock." From the corner of his eye, he saw Liz and Lena exchange a look.

Judge Seligman nodded, "How far are they?"

"About 10 minutes, Your Honor," Elliot replied.

"Motion to dismiss the charges is denied. We'll take a 20 minute recess," he said before the sound of the gavel filled the room.

* * *

 

Alex sighed as she sat in the passenger's seat, glancing out the window as Olivia drove, heading to the courthouse. Sure, she expected to be a little tired, but not so much that she wanted to crawl back into bed. Her mind strayed back to late last night.

_Stepping into the detective's apartment, the ADA slipped off her shoes and allowed the brunette to take her jacket. Liz and Lena had agreed that they should keep their shopping bags so they didn't go peeking. It sounded foolish at the time, but considering that they'd been taken into separate stores to pick out their dresses, it made more sense._

" _It's best to keep it a surprise," Petrovsky had said with a wink as she dragged Alex the opposite direction of Liz and Olivia, "Now, come along, Alexandra."_

" _What are you thinking about," Olivia asked as she came up behind her, offering a small glass of red wine._

" _We're not supposed to drink with our meds," She responded as she turned but couldn't resist taking the glass from her fingers. A jolt of electricity ran through her body as their fingers touched. She took a small sip before walking over to the couch._

_As she sat (carefully so she didn't aggravate her ribs) Olivia took root next to her, "The trial's supposed to start tomorrow."_

_Turning her head sharply, she frowned, "Tomorrow?"_

" _I heard Donnelly on the phone with the Captain when we were getting my dress. Casey got the indictment. Langan's on defense. 9 a.m."_

_Taking another sip, the blonde ran a hand over her cheek. Looking in the mirror earlier, she found that her skin was slightly yellow, but it still hurt like hell. Olivia's fingers gently plucked her glass from her hand, "Liv, I was going to finish…" She was cut off by the detective's warm, wine-tinted lips against hers._

_Her fingers grasped at the detective's shirt, trying to pull her closer while maintaining contact with her lips. A moan slipped from her lips as Olivia's teeth nipped at her bottom lip before carefully maneuvering herself onto her lap. She reached up and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes._

" _We need to get up early," She muttered but couldn't resist bringing their lips together for another kiss. There had been a point during the mindless sleeping during her captivity when she had wondered if she was ever going to see the brunette detective again. Her eyes caught warm brown and a small smile graced her lips, "Take me to bed, Liv. I'm exhausted."_

_Placing one last kiss on the attorney's lips, Olivia stood and took the blonde's hand._

She sighed quietly, lost in the memory.

"What are you thinking about," Olivia asked, reaching over with her right hand to clasp the blonde's left.

"Last night," she responded, gently squeezing her fingers.

"Last night," Olivia asked softly, a small smirk on her face, and Alex couldn't help but blush. She slowed to a stop at a red light and then turned to the woman, stealing her lips for a quick kiss, "I would rather you be thinking of this morning," Before Alex could reply, she added, "I love you."

Alex gently chewed on her lower lip, "We're running late because of this morning," as an afterthought she added, "I love you too."

Olivia grinned, "I certainly haven't forgotten this morning."

Alex turned away to hide her blush, her mind drifting back to the morning…

_She'd fallen asleep wrapped in Olivia's grasp, so when the alarm started blaring at 8:00, she'd turned and burrowed closer to the detective in an attempt to shut out the sound. She felt Olivia blindly reach for the alarm, and the beeping stopped moments later. Snuggling closer to the woman, she pressed a soft kiss to her lips._

" _Morning," she said sleepily as their eyes met._

_Olivia smiled, "Morning. How'd you sleep?"_

" _Good," she replied with her own smile, "How about you?"_

" _Well enough," the detective said, scratching the back of her head, "My side woke me up a couple of times."_

" _You could've woken me up, you know. I wouldn't have minded," she began, only to be cut off with a kiss, "Mmm, what was that for?"_

" _I just love kissing you."_

" _Good," she answered back, pulling her in for another kiss, "I love kissing you."_

_Stealing a glance at the clock, Olivia sighed, "We need to get ready. You want to get a shower first?"_

_She smirked, "You know, Detective," Her fingers trailed up the brunette's arms, causing gooseflesh to appear, "we could just save some water and get one together."_

" _Yeah?" Olivia barely hid her grin._

" _Mmm," she replied, fusing their lips together._

* * *

 

_Their lips met, soft, gentle, hands ghosting gently over supple flesh as the spray of water beat down on their bare bodies. Pressed between the cool wall and the detective's body, she exhaled, resting her fingers on the brunette's hips, as she examined the bruises on her side. Fingers cascaded over her ribs, and she leaned in, brushing their lips together._

" _Enough prodding," she muttered, nipping slightly on her lower lip, "I want you now, Liv."_

" _Mmm," warm lips were pressed against her throat, "that's a good thing, Sweetheart. I want you too," the slightly shorter woman smiled, threading her fingers gently through her hair, "Close your eyes, Lex." Her eyes closed slowly, keeping her blues focused on the warm brown as long as she could. With her eyes closed, she focused on the sound of the water coming from the faucet, on the brunette's breathing._

" _You know how stunning you look, right," Olivia's voice was warm against her ear, the detective's fingers running over her shoulders, before letting her lips follow their path, "How beautiful."_

" _Liv," she began, only to be cut off by the detective's lips against hers._

" _Shh, just let me take care of you," Olivia smiled, scattering butterfly kisses across her body as she began to move downward._

" _I don't want you to rip your stitches, Liv," a kiss to her stomach caused her breath to catch, her fingers tangling in her hair._

" _I won't," A kiss was placed to her hip, "Open your eyes," She hesitated, and a kiss was placed on her outer thigh, "Look at me, Honey."_

_Her eyes immediately focused on the brunette kneeling in front of her, and their gazes locked for a second before the detective smiled and pressed another kiss to her skin, this one on the inside of her thigh._

_Her eyes tilted shut, and she let out a low moan, "Liv," she breathed out, lightly twisting the brunette locks._

" _I know," Olivia's voice was gentle, "I want you to watch, Alex. Look at me, please."_

_Her eyes once again focused on the detective's, her voice a whisper, "Liv, please stop teasing."_

"You ready?" Olivia's voice caused her to jump, and she turned to look at her.

"What'd you say?" she asked, a blush starting to tint her cheeks.

"I asked if you were ready. We're late, remember?"

Her blush deepening, she nodded, "I remember. Let's get this over with."

Unbuckling her seatbelt, the detective captured her lips in a quick kiss, "Now we can get this over with."

* * *

 

Liz let out a sigh of relief as she caught sight of Alex and Olivia heading up the stairs. She gently nudged Lena, who'd been staring at the clock, a trick that calmed the brunette judge down.

"They're here," she said, nudging with her head, "And they look like they overslept, don't they?"

The Detective's black slacks and dark maroon shirt were accompanied by her leather jacket, minus blood stains, her hair still slightly damp, while the ADA was wearing one of the detective's button-ups, the red looked nice in fact, in addition to her black power suit, her hair also slightly wet, "They overslept," Lena replied with a smirk, "and I'm homophobic."

Liz grinned, before turning to the approaching pair, throwing on a stern face, "It took you two long enough to get here. You're lucky Judge Seligman didn't declare a mistrial."

"The alarm didn't go off on time." Olivia said as Alex frowned.

"Where's Casey? We're supposed to meet with her…"

"She and Detective Stabler are waiting for you two inside the conference room," Lena interrupted before turning to look at the detective, "You might want to go to the restroom first, Benson. You have lipstick on your neck."

"I do not…" Olivia blurted before a blush started to tint her cheeks, "Conference room, got it. Come on, Alex."

Hiding a blush of her own, the ADA followed.

"Alarm clock not working, my ass," Lena muttered.

"We heard that!" Alex replied even as she looped her arm around the detective's.

Liz smirked as they passed, "At least they're not groping each other every chance they get."

Alex's yelp caused them to turn in time to watch a laughing Olivia pull her hand away from the ADA's ass as the blonde playfully nudged her shoulder.

"We heard that too," Olivia responded, still laughing as she ushered the blonde into the conference room.

* * *

 

Abbie frowned as she watched Matthew Rosenfield. Alex and Olivia sat hand-in-hand as they watched the man who had attempted to kill them walk up to the witness stand and be sworn in. Their own time on the stand had gone quickly, basic objections from Langan that Seligman overruled, cross-examinations that proved ineffective during both of their turns. All that Matthew had to go on was his insanity defense. Huang had given his expertise; Dr. Melinda Warner had given her testimony over the bullet that shot Olivia, the bullets recovered from the vacant diner, and the bullets found inside James Rosenfield's lifeless body. The videos that the sick prick had made had been shown.

"How much do you remember about the night your brother was shot?" Casey asked as she stood, addressing the killer.

"Not much," the bastard said, "I remember hearing a gun go off, and then James was dead."

"Do you remember hearing a gun go off that night? When Detective Benson was escorting ADA Cabot home after hearing that your brother had escaped from prison?"

"Objection!" Langan, the fox that he was, said as he stood.

"Overruled," Seligman responded, turning to Matthew, "Answer the question."

"No," Matthew said, "I don't."

Turning back to the Prosecution's table, Casey picked up a document, "People's Exhibit 10, Your Honor. It's ADA Cabot's signed statement. Mr. Rosenfield, do you remember calling ADA Cabot a quote 'stupid dyke' after you had shot Detective Benson and was attempting to kill her?"

"Object…"

"I'll rephrase," Casey said, "Do you remember calling ADA Cabot a quote, 'stupid dyke' at any point on the night your brother was shot?"

"No," Rosenfield replied.

"Do you remember videotaping ADA Cabot as shown in those videos, your quote 'master pieces,' Mr. Rosenfield,"

"No, I don't."

"No further questions."

Casey headed back to the Prosecutions Table as Langan rose.

"Matthew, have you ever suffered with psychotic breaks before?"

She let out a quiet sigh, and then turned when Serena placed a hand on her arm, "It'll be ok," the blonde said.

She nodded. It would. The bastard was going down.

* * *

 

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Seligman asked.

She squeezed Alex's hand when she felt the blonde tense.

The foreman rose, "We have, Your Honor."

"On the Count of Murder in the First Degree what say you?"

"Guilty." One down.

"On the Count of Attempted Murder in the First Degree what say you?"

"Guilty." Two.

"On the Count of Kidnapping and Attempted Murder in the First Degree what say you?"

"We find the defendant guilty." Three.

Judge Seligman was talking, but she didn't hear what he said, not when Alex had already dragged them both to their feet and was leading the way out of the courtroom. Stepping outside the outer doors, Alex stopped and turned to her.

"Lex, what's—" Her voice and thoughts left her as soon as the blonde's lips touched hers. With a low moan, she pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Pressed against the wall, they both would've been content had it not been for the sudden clearing of a throat.

They reluctantly broke apart and looked up, meeting Trevor Langan's frown. Instinctively, she tightened her grip on the blonde's hips, a possessive gesture, she knew but couldn't control. He went to say something, but Alex quickly cut him off, "Whatever it is, Langan, it'll have to wait…"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were really okay, Alex," He said, his voice sounding sincere, "Maybe see if you wanted to go to your Uncle's benefit dinner together?"

The blonde busted up laughing, "Are you seriously asking me to my uncle's benefit dinner, when I'm standing here, making out with my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" the word was spat with spite and confusion.

"It means she doesn't want you to bug her anymore, Langan," she finally spoke up, a smirk on her face, "Now run along and count your win-loss ratio." The man quickly disappeared in a huff, and she turned, with a grin on her face, "Girlfriend, huh?"

Alex smiled, "Yes, my girlfriend. The love of my life."

"I can deal with that," she replied, bring their lips together once again.

* * *

 

Friday passed in a blur, and they were awakened early Saturday morning by Liz and Lena, who (not surprisingly) knew where Olivia lived. Though they would've been content with spending the day curled up in bed or watching dorky movies like they'd done most of Friday, they knew that they had to prepare for the night. At noon, Lena dragged her one way and Liv went with Donnelly the other way, to prepare. They were to be meeting back up at ten 'til six.

* * *

 

Liz and Lena had gone in ahead of them, Liz wearing a white dress coat and pants, with a black shirt and black heels and Lena wearing a stunning blue dress and black dress shoes, but they still stood captivated by each other, like it was the first time they'd laid eyes on one another. Olivia wore a knee-length, black dress with one sleeve, which showed off her olive skin perfectly, and black, one-inch heels, her hair slightly shaggier, her make-up light, lip gloss glimmering. Alex wore a deep metallic blue strapless dress and white heels, her hair done up in a sophisticated bun that Olivia wanted to ruin, with light eye shadow.

"You look stunning, Alex," Olivia finally spoke, taking a step closer and taking her hand, "Breathtaking."

Alex smiled, "You do too, Liv. Gorgeous," Interlacing their fingers, she leaned in conspiratorially, "I can't wait to get this over with,"

Pressing their lips together gently, Olivia smiled, "We've better hurry then. I want dessert."

**A/N: This is almost over! But for now, leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'll update when the next chapter is completed!**

**Hime**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Liz and Lena took their seats at a round table (which was large enough to hold 6) that was decorated with a large white tablecloth and expensive silverware. The entire room was occupied. In addition to the seating tables, three long tables filled with food and drinks were near the back. There was a dance area, as well. Royal blue was the color of choice this year, and it went beautifully with the natural white. It wasn't even five minutes after they took their seats when they were approached by Judge William "Bill" Harriman, who took a seat beside them while his wife stood next to him. He was quite charming, when you weren't on his bad side, and his natural dark hair was graying in spots; he was barely 50, and the dark tux he wore warmed his features. His wife, Melissa Cabot Harriman and Alex's father's sister, had natural blonde hair that made her look younger than her 45 years and wore a warm orange dress.

"Donnelly, Petrovsky, you two actually decided to attend this year, I see," the man began, his Upper New York accent clear, "But no dates? You're worse than Alexandra."

"Oh, we brought dates, Bill," Donnelly said with a smirk.

"Have they gone somewhere?" Melissa asked, looking towards the bar to see the bartender taking a quick inventory.

"They haven't gone anywhere," Petrovsky spoke up, intertwining her hand with Liz's.

Harriman frowned, his eyes darting from their faces down to their hands and then back up, "You two are joking," he said, his voice lowering slightly, "Coming out like this could ruin your political careers."

"The Bar knows, Bill," Liz said with a smug smile, "And I think in the back of your mind, you knew too."

"Why here," he interrupted, ignoring her remark, "You two wouldn't come for the longest time."

Over the man's shoulder, the brunette saw the attorney and detective approaching, and knowing they were in earshot, couldn't help her remark, "Actually, Bill, it doesn't take much for either of us to come." A smirk settled on her face when she saw the two stop, each blushing. Olivia, coming to her senses first, placed her hands on Alex's shoulders, staring into her eyes as she spoke. Before she could determine what was being said, Harriman finally got his voice.

"Was that some kind of sick, dyke joke?"

"Language, Bill," Liz spoke up, watching from her seat as Alex slowly got her bearings and pressed a kiss to the detective's cheek, "You do have guests here."

"Why did you to decide to attend together?" he asked, choosing his words carefully.

"We decided we'd show some support."

"Support for whom?"

"Bill," Melissa's voice was weak, strained even, "It's…"

Before he could turn, Petrovsky spoke up, "It took you two long enough."

"We got distracted," Alex said as she walked up to the table, Olivia beside her.

"Support for this phase Alexandra's going through," Bill said, glaring at the two sitting judges, as the dual sound of heels reached his ears, "You're showing support for this phase."

"It's not a phase, Uncle Bill," Alex said with a frown, her fingers still intertwined with Olivia's, "It was never a phase."

Turning to face his niece and her date, the judge's scowl deepened. Olivia's arms were encircling the blonde's waist, holding her close, the fingers of one hand wrapped in Alex's while her other hand was resting across the attorney's stomach, and Alex made no show of wanting to leave, "Regardless of what you think, Alexandra, you could have brought Trevor Langan as a cover instead of this…"

"Detective," Alex said evenly, her tone cold as if she were delivering a closing statement, "her name is Detective Olivia Benson, from Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. I'm glad you care so much about political appearances more than you do about asking how I've been doing since my ordeal over the last couple of days, Uncle Bill."

Before Judge Harriman could speak, Melissa rushed to hug both the ADA and detective, "Oh, Alexandra, of course we care. It must have been terrible. We saw it on the news. Detective, thank you so much," she turned to her husband, "Bill may not show it, but he cares."

"What I care about is that you're showing your shoulder, Alexandra," the judge finally spoke, and Olivia felt the blonde shift uncomfortably in her arms, "We've discussed this. A lady should cover up any imperfections."

Olivia's mind did a quick flashback to the first time she saw Alex's scars even as she felt her anger grow.

" _They look weird," Alex warned her, though she didn't stop her from pulling the right sleeve of her hospital gown down to expose her wounded shoulder._

_It was almost 9 in the morning and even though she had to meet Alex's temporary replacement (Novak, she reminded herself) for a meeting at 10, she had stopped by to see how the blonde was doing._

_The marks to the front and back of her shoulder were small, caused by the small caliber bullet, but it still did its damage, no matter how minimal, though the only way you could really see it was if you got close like she was now. She gently trailed her fingers over her shoulder to examine the scars, feeling as the skin pinched slightly._

" _Hey," she gently traced the scar on the back of her shoulder, a smile lighting up her face, "it doesn't look weird. It looks like you got shot. It'll be uncomfortable for a little bit, but it'll get better. Eventually, you'll forget it's there."_

_Alex smiled slightly, resting her hand over top of the brunette's, a laugh on her lips, the first one the detective had heard since before she'd gotten shot, "I suppose that's because you know from experience."_

Unable to stop herself from grinding her teeth, her jaw clenching, Olivia nearly growled as she spoke, "Imperfections?"

Turning to face the detective, he frowned, "This doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't," Olivia's eyes narrowed, and she took a step forward, putting herself between Alex and her uncle; Alex kept the physical contact, though, as she pressed a hand to the middle of her back.

"You should watch your mouth," his voice lowered.

"Alex doesn't have any imperfections," she continued, her voice still the same tone, "you can call her scars whatever the hell you want, but they are not 'imperfections.' They don't change her in any way," Alex went slightly rigid, and she gently reached behind her to take her hand, "She's still just as beautiful today as she was before the shooting and the day I met her. And trust me when I tell you that she'll be beautiful to me until the day I die." She felt Alex squeeze her hand, and she squeezed back, trying to convey what she was feeling without turning.

"You should be considering how much of an influence I have over your career, Detective," he nearly spat.

" _Influence_ ," Dark eyes flashed dangerously, "Listen,  _Judge_ Harriman, I don't really give a shit how much political power you have. Nothing gives you the right to dictate Alex's life and tell her what she can or can't show. Nothing gives the right to belittle her in any way. You invited  _her_. End of story."

"Someone should teach you some manners…" the man began, his eyes hard.

"Is that someone gonna be you," Olivia's eyes bore into his, "I may be in a dress, but I can still kick your ass."

"Bill, darling, the McCoys are over there. Let's go see them." Melissa dragged her husband away with a sympathetic look at the four women behind her.

"Liv," Alex's voice calmed her instantaneously, and she turned around, her mouth already forming a question, only to have her lips captured in a kiss. Her arms immediately went to her waist, holding her close as she slowly deepened the kiss.

"Why don't you ever kiss me like that," Lena pouted, bumping shoulders with the light-haired judge, as they rather shamelessly watched the two.

Liz smirked, "I do."

When they finally broke apart a few minutes later, Alex continued, "Thank you."

"No problem." The brunette replied, slightly dazed. Taking a seat beside Liz, while Alex took the one next to her, she sighed, "We're not even here two minutes, and I've managed to piss off your uncle."

"Please, that man would get mad if you looked at his car the wrong way," Liz responded with a smirk.

* * *

 

The rest of the evening was going well, if Alex could say so herself. Dinner had been wonderful. Music played in the background, and some danced. While her uncle decided to ignore their table, (probably because of Olivia, she mused) her aunt was far more bearable. That could be because she grew up a Cabot. You don't judge people for who they love. Her father had always said that judging people for who they loved was like judging someone for wearing different colored socks. She still believed that her father knew that she was a lesbian even before she came out to him and her mother when she was a freshman in high school.

"Detective," her aunt's voice brought her back to the conversation, "how long have you been with the SVU?"

"About eight years," Olivia replied with a smile, her voice warm.

"What made you want to join such a unit?"

For the first time since her aunt joined the conversation did the detective's smile waver. In an instant, it was back up, "Personal reasons. I'd prefer not to discuss them here. It's not a pleasant conversation."

"I understand, dear," the woman patted the detective's arm gently, "Perhaps when Alexandra brings you over for Sunday brunch one of these times, you'll be open to discuss it?"

As Olivia went to reply, she took over, "Sunday brunch? I barely have any Sundays that I'm not working."

"You'll have to adjust your priorities then, Alex," Olivia said with a small laugh, "because I happen to like Sunday brunch."

She felt a small blush tinting her cheeks, "I guess so."

"It'll all get easy in about 5 years," Lena said with a chuckle, "Trust me."

"It took you 6," Liz quipped with a smirk, pressing a kiss to the brooding judge's lips, "I'm kidding."

* * *

 

**_I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me_ **

Her ears picked up the familiar tune, and she grinned, turning her attention back to Alex before standing up.

**_The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be_ **

"Dance with me?" she asked, holding out her hand.

****_But you stay here right beside me  
Watch as the storm blows through  
And I need you, 'cause_

The blonde gently took it, "Always."

 **** _God gave me you for the ups and downs._  
God gave me you for the days of doubt, and  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true.  
God gave me you.

Olivia's hands rested gently on her hips, and she weaved her arms around her neck, refusing to break the connection. She wouldn't have cared if the world was ending around them (and it might have been.) All she wanted was to stay in Olivia's arms.

 **** _There's more here than what we're seeing_  
A divine conspiracy.  
That you, an angel lovely,  
Could somehow fall for me.

"It's so strange how perfect this feels," she whispered, her lips pressing against the shell of the other woman's ear, eliciting a low moan from the brunette.

****_You'll be love's great martyr,  
I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you._

" _Now_ it feels perfect?" the detective joked even as a warm hand trailed up and down her side, and she couldn't help but bury her head in the crook of the woman's neck to avoid her blush being seen.

 **** _God gave me you for the ups and downs._  
God gave me you for the days of doubt, and  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true.  
God gave me you.

She bit the inside of her cheek to try to stop the sudden assault of memories from Thursday morning.

_Olivia's teeth nipped at her inner thigh, and she parted her legs a little more._

" _Olivia, please," she breathed out, as the detective started placing kisses to the inside of her thigh._

_She watched with rapt attention as the brunette's gaze shifted back up to her face; their eyes met, "Don't close your eyes." As if that was possible. The brunette focused once again on the junction between her thighs. Her hips tilted upward slightly, and she resisted the urge to plead. The brunette's tongue slowly ran across her slick warm folds, and she was lost. Her hands wove into the detective's hair, even as she became hypnotized by the alluring woman's movements._

****_Out on my own I'm only_  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo.

"Liv," her voice was trembling, her eyes already glazing over with lust.

"Alex," Olivia's voice was warm in her ear, and it only served to strengthen her resolve.

"God, Liv, I'm so wet," Standing as they were, she knew that the brunette could feel her arousal.

' **** _Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs._  
God gave me you for the days of doubt.  
God gave me you for the ups and downs.  
God gave me you for the days of doubt, and  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true.  
God gave me you.  
Gave me you.  
He gave me you.

Olivia nearly growled, and had it not been that they were surrounded by dozens of people, she would have. Instead, she leaned into the blonde as she escorted her back to the table, "I'm glad it's not just me," their lips met gently, despite their growing intensity, "Let's get out of here." Offering a quick goodbye to Melissa (agreeing to set a date for brunch) and ignoring the knowing smirks from the judges, their hands slowly intertwined as they headed out of the benefit dinner.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last. The song used in this was "God Gave Me You" by Blake Shelton, and while I usually dislike country songs, I like this one. Please review.**

**Hime**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The cab ride home was filled with heated looks and the barely-there brushing of hands, which did nothing to stop their rising libido. By the time they reached Olivia's apartment ten minutes later, the storm that had been threatening the city all day finally began. Lightning flashed in the sky moments before thunder ricocheted against the horizon, the rain already starting to pour. Paying the cabbie, they headed out into the storm.

Opening the door for the blonde, Olivia gently took her hand. They didn't get any farther than the first flight of stairs before she had the brunette pinned against the wall and was kissing her. Almost as quickly as she captured her lips in a kiss did she find herself pressed against the wall, their positions reversed. Gasping slightly at her sudden spike of arousal, her fingers ran across the brunette's arms, gripping her flesh gently.

"Apartment," she gasped out, "now."

"Now?" Olivia's lips ghosted over her neck, and she bit her bottom lip to repress her moan.

"Damn it, Olivia." Her voice came out in a near whine, but the brunette merely smirked.

Pressing a chaste kiss on her lips, Olivia took her hand, "Come on then."

* * *

 

Fumbling for her keys left her unguarded as Alex's lips found her neck, fingers racing up and down her side. Her head lolled to the side to give the blonde better access even as she inserted the key into the lock.

"Babe," she said with a low moan as she gently opened the door, pulling her inside with her. Turning to face the blonde, she was met with Alex's warm eyes as the attorney leaned against the door, closing it with a quiet  _clank_. Her eyes became a shade darker as Alex took a step away from the door, approaching her. Thunder vibrated outside.

"Olivia," seductive blue met heated brown, "help me get this off."

Closing the gap between them, she gently caressed her face, leaning forward to capture her lips in a gentle kiss, which quickly grew into something holding far more passion than either of them could have expected but neither minded. Gently pushing the blonde back against the door, she snaked an arm around her waist, while using the other to reach for the zipper, pulling it down as far as she could without losing contact with her lips.

"Alex," her voice was low as she gently pulled out of the kiss, catching her gaze, "turn around."

* * *

 

Olivia's lips trailed across her shoulders, moving down her back as every inch of new skin was exposed. Her hands were flat against the wood of the door, and she couldn't stop the low moans of appreciation that escaped her lips. Her hips surged forward as the talented detective's fingers moved across her hips.

"You like that?" Olivia's voice held a teasing quality because they both knew exactly what she liked.

Her hands fisted against the door, "Liv." Her voice was slightly strained, her arousal evident. In nearly the blink of eye, her dress and panties hit the floor. Seconds later, two of Olivia's fingers were deep inside her. She nearly cried out at the welcomed intrusion. Instead, her head lolled forward, her pelvis grinding down against the detective's fingers, as she slowly crept to orgasm. Olivia slowly thrust in and out, her fingers moving through her wetness, bringing her higher, while her other hand moved to the attorney's breasts, cupping her left one. "God, Liv," she bit her lip as the detective rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, "yes, fuck."

The hand inside her sped up slightly, and she moaned low in her throat, her legs spreading involuntarily, "You look so beautiful, Alex," the detective's thumb found her clit and started to gently flick it in time with her thrusts. Her hips moved to catch up, "That's right, Sweetheart. Let go."

"Liv, oh God," she bit her lip, "Liv, Liv, please. Close. God, so close."

The thumb on her clit sped up, the fingers inside her thrusting deeper, "Come for me, Lex."

Lightning flashed just as white spots appeared in front of her eyes, signaling her release. Moments later, after Olivia gently removed her fingers, she leaned back against the brunette, stealing a slow kiss.

"Mmm," her voice was laden with desire, "you're a little over-dressed for the occasion, detective."

* * *

 

Taking Alex by the hand, she gently escorted her into the bedroom. As soon as they entered, however, she found herself the center of attention as Alex motioned for her to stand as she went to gently sat on the bed, watching her thoroughly.

"Do me a favor, Liv," Alex crossed her arms over her breasts, blocking the tantalizing view, a smirk on her face at the obvious disappointment she'd just caused. "Strip for me."

Her eyes clouded with lust, "I didn't ask you to strip," she replied, but she didn't mind, her fingers already reaching behind her to drag her zipper down, her body already humming. Alex watched her with rapt attention, the way her body slowly came into view, all the more mouthwatering as the lightning flashed against her body.

"Beautiful," she muttered, beckoning the detective forward, swallowing the lump in her throat.

She carefully pushed the detective onto the bed before crawling gently overtop of her, straddling her waist. Stretching out over top of her, she placed a kiss to her nose. Capturing her mouth in a kiss, their breasts rubbed together, shudders escaping them both. Leaving the detective's lips for later, she smiled slyly at the woman as she kissed her way down her chin, along her neck, across her collarbone before finally stopping at her breasts. Pressing light kisses to her nipples, she continued her pursuit, kissing her way down the detective's trim body. Inhaling the musky scent of her arousal had her wanting again, but she pushed down her needs, focusing on the woman in front of her.

Olivia tilted her hips up, "Alex,"

Their gazes locked, "Watch me." It wasn't a question, it was a request, one Olivia didn't dare decline. Satisfied, the attorney moved back to the task at hand. Pressing light kisses to the woman's inner thighs, she let out a low moan, causing her lover's hips to jerk. Gently parting Olivia's lips, she brought her tongue forward and licked from the tip of her clit down to her tight opening, making the detective moan, her hips lifting slightly off the bed. Tracing the detective's opening with her tongue, the attorney hummed lightly, sending shocks coursing through her body. Without waiting for the brunette to get her bearings, she slowly suckled the straining nerve ending into her mouth.

"Alex," she could feel Olivia's gaze, feel the detective's fingers running through her now-loose hair, and began to suckle harder, moaning slightly, "Alex,"

Her name became a near mantra, spilling from the detective's lips. Flicking her gaze upward and meeting eyes that were nearly black with desire, she gave in, pushing Olivia over the edge.

Crawling her way back up the brunette's body, their eyes met. Lips soon followed, equal moans escaping their bodies as they tasted one another. The rest of the evening and early morning was spend exploring each other's bodies; it was nearly 4 a.m. by the time they collapsed into a tangled mess of limbs.

It was the loud ringing of Olivia's cell that brought the two lovers into reality. Alex was barely able to pass it to the detective, curling up under the sheets mere seconds after giving her the offending device. Gingerly sitting up, Olivia frowned.

"Benson." She nearly growled into the receiver.

"And good afternoon to you too, Olivia," Munch's voice carried from the opposite end, "I was wondering…"

"Munch," she interrupted, her voice full of annoyance, "I'm on leave until next week. If it's about a case, ask Elliot. Otherwise, I'm hanging up."

"No case, Olivia, but I was wondering if you knew that having glorious lesbian sex with our ADA and not telling the squad is considered to be one of the government's ways of telling…"

She cut him off, "See you next week, Munch." Clicking the phone shut, she turned the volume off and put it on vibrate, tossing it somewhere on the floor.

"What did he want?" Alex asked, snuggling against her as she slid beneath the covers.

"Mmm," Olivia's fingers ran through the blonde's ruined hair, "It doesn't matter."

Turning in the detective's grasp, Alex smiled sleepily, pressing a kiss to her lips, "I love you, Olivia."

Fingers splayed against supple flesh, Olivia smirked slightly, holding her gently as she returned the kiss, "I love you too, Alex."

**A/N: And there you have it. I figured I throw in some Munch, considering I left him out for most of the story. Regardless, I hope everyone who has read this or will read this will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Once again, thank you to everyone that has supported me in writing this.**

**Hime**


End file.
